No Matter Where or When
by Born From a NaruSaku Lemon
Summary: NaruSaku oneshots set during various times and settings. Chapters 3,4,5,6 contain lemons. UPDATE: ch 5, Naruto proves he is still as original and unpredictable as ever. Ch 6, Sakura makes Naruto's fantasy come true.
1. Secret

_Author's Note: This should be fun. I'm going to try to write this chapter from my iPod. Wonder how it will turn out._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. What is <em>this<em>?" a blonde questioned, reaching into the pocket of the jacket that was hanging on the wall. Before her companion knew what she was doing she pulled it out, making everyone in the room go wide-eyed at what the blonde held in her hand.

"Ino, you don't just go through someone's stuff!" yelled her pink-haired friend, face flushed in embarrassment while her heart pounded in her chest, afraid of being judged for what her friend had pulled out of her jacket.

Ino quickly gave Sakura back the object she had retrieved from her jacket, a pair of condoms, noting the girl's apprehension before taking them. The blonde then took a quick glance at the other two inhabitants of the room.

Shikamaru had a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, clearly not expecting such a thing to occur in the middle of a study session, which the blonde girl thought was rather cute. Her fellow blond, however, had his head tilted down, hair concealing his eyes but she could see him bite his lip sharply.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I just remembered I have to help my godfather clean out his garage so I have to go." the blond boy said as he quickly picked up his things. Shikamaru, deciding to leave with him, hastily did the same.

"A-Are you sure, Naruto?" Sakura asked, not looking him in the eyes. Naruto was quiet as he stood and opened the door out of her house.

Before leaving, however, the blond boy turned to say goodbye, casting Sakura a look that made Ino regret having done what she did.

He looked heartbroken. Everyone knew he had a crush on his pink-haired friend. And the fact that Sakura had recently started showing signs of returning his affection had made him ecstatic. The fact that the condoms Ino pulled out seemed to suggest sexual activity by said girl, simply crushed the blond.

As soon as the boys had left Ino rounded on Sakura. "What the hell, forehead?" Ino yelled, making Sakura jump slightly at the sheer frustration in the blonde-haired girl's voice. "I thought you liked Naruto?"

"I do, Ino, but_—_"

"Then what the hell is up with those?" Ino cut her off, pointing at the pair of condoms the pink haired girl was still holding.

"Ino, these aren't mine!" Sakura yelled, her voice clearly conveying how offended she was, making the blonde raise a thin yellow eyebrow.

"What_—_then why do you have them?"

Sakura sighed as she placed the items in her hand on the coffee table in her living room, leaning back against the couch. "Temari." she began, making the other girl even more confused. "She asked me to smuggle them past the security at school since they never check me, being an honor student and all, but I never got a chance to give them back." she clarified.

"Then why didn't you just say that instead of making it sound like they were yours?" Ino asked, making Sakura glare at the blonde.

"Because, you're not supposed to go through someone's things, Ino!" Sakura shouted, before glancing at the door. "Now he must think the worst of me." she whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, Forehead." Ino apologized, hugging Sakura gently. "I'll talk to him tomorrow at school, tell him they weren't yours, okay?"

Sakura sniffed. "Thanks, Ino." she said before the blonde released her, glancing at the clock. "You going home?"

The blonde nodded, packing her stuff before heading towards the door. "Don't worry about Naruto I'll talk to him on the bus tomorrow." she stated before leaving.

Sakura sighed as she decided to pack her things herself, heading up the stairs to her room.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave." she heard from the direction of her window as she entered her room. "Nice acting, by the way." the person clapped. "Very convincing."

"Look who's talking?" Sakura replied with a smile as the person entered her room, sitting on her bed with a grin. "You know she feels horrible because of you now, right?"

The other teen shrugged. "True, but your added tears didn't help much." he stated as the rosette walked up to him, standing in between his legs, running her hands through his hair. "Ow. Careful, babe." he said when she pulled his hair lightly.

"Sorry. I was just wondering about how _your_ condoms ended up in _my _coat." Sakura muttered as he leaned forward to press the side of his face in between her breasts, sighing contently as he listened to her heartbeat. "Don't ignore me, Naruto."

The blond merely shrugged. "I left my jacket in my car and my sweats don't have pockets." he muttered against her shirt causing her to sigh as she pushed him away so she could straddle his lap.

"And so now Ino's going to have to talk to you tomorrow." she leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, her eyes closed. "Why are we hiding us again?" She asked as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Beats me." he shrugged, too lost in her presence to really think. "I'll wait 'til your parents are home and introduce myself as your boyfriend if you want."

Sakura shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears as she did so. "I wish you could." she whispered, hating her parents for the umpteenth time since her relationship with the blond started. They were old fashioned and she was already engaged to be engaged to someone named Uchiha Sasuke; someone she had never even met and thus didn't even know. She was simply expected to become his bride once she finished high school. Of course none of her friends knew these things and she knew that if they did know of her and Naruto it would only be a matter of time before her parents found out and sent her away. She was forced to live a life of secrets.

Naruto pulled back to kiss her tears away and she knew it was moments like this that solidified her love of the blond, far outweighing the frustration she felt at having to live a double life. She smiled before he kissed her gently, waiting for her to press back before he slid his tongue across her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She obliged and they began a slow passionate duel to decide who loved who more, a duel that always resulted in a draw.

When they pulled apart Naruto buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, tempted, _always tempted_, to leave a hickey or _something _to show the world that she was his. Instead he groaned as she ground her pelvis against, him burying his face further and tightening his hold on her waist. She continued for a while before he pulled back, panting. "Where's the condom?" he asked, gripping her hips mid thrust so as to stop her for he knew she would continue otherwise.

Sakura reluctantly got on from her position on his lap and headed towards her desk, where she grabbed the item in question before turning to walk back only to stop halfway back.

Naruto stared at his love for a second with an eyebrow raised, watching as she opened the condom before turning and throwing it out the window, quickly doing the same with the second. "Sakura?" he called, watching her face closely. She merely walked up to him, smiling tearfully as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Will you accept responsibility, Naruto?" she asked timidly; nervous and scared but trying her hardest to remain in control and appear calm.

Blue eyes widened in surprise when he understood what she had just asked. She wanted to know if he would accept responsibility if she got pregnant from the unprotected sex. She wanted to know if he would accept her if her parents disowned her. But more importantly she wanted to know if he would accept the entirety of her love and return it.

Sakura almost cried when she felt his hand pull back from her stomach, but she couldn't hold back her sob when he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her chest.

"I would never let anyone else have that privilege, babe." he stated, staring her straight in the eyes, gaining him the happiest smile he had ever seen on her face, along as one of the most beautiful.

"I love you, Naruto. So, so much." she sobbed as she hugged him. The blond merely smiled.

"Not as much as I love you, Sakura." Naruto replied before leaning back onto her bed, pulling her with him.

* * *

><p>"I've been looking for that shirt." Naruto said as he sat next to Sakura on the couch, having just come out of the shower. Said girl, wearing said shirt, was combing her hair, having left the same shower a few minutes earlier. "Where was it?"<p>

Sakura smiled as he grabbed the control and turned on the T.V. "In the third drawer, under all the socks." she said, before she set her comb on the side of the couch. "Its kind if small, though, how long have you been looking for it?"

"Since I was fourteen." he answered, his arm making it's way around her shoulders to pull her closer, making her turn to him, eyebrow raised.

"You have clothes that old?" she asked, gaining a sheepish smile from the blond. "We're definitely going to have to sort through all of it one of these days." she said, making him groan. She went on about how it was a waste of space to keep such old clothes that didn't fit, as well as how they could donate it all to people who needed it.

Of course she failed to mention how some of her favorite clothes were some of his old clothes, like some of his old boxers which she still wore to bed sometimes, and his jacket from when he was sixteen and they had started going out, secretly. And now the shirt, since it fit her so perfectly.

Naruto merely smiled as he listened to her go on about other stuff they needed to do and get now that they lived together, content with how things had turned out.

Sakura hadn't gotten pregnant from their first time going without a condom, but seeing as how it would have been too soon to tell when she had confronted her parents he doubted it mattered. It had been the mere fact of what she had done, and been doing for over two years, that had caught their attention. She had told them that she wasn't some object to be given to whomever they pleased and that if they didn't approve she would leave. Furious and calling her bluff they had told her to leave. Their surprise as she grabbed her things and walked out of the house into Naruto's waiting car was priceless.

She'd barely made it out of the driveway before her mother apologized and pleaded with her to stay. Only after their promise that they would call of the arranged marriage was it that she stayed. At least until she finished high school.

"Naruto, are you listening to me?" Sakura questioned when she finished, hitting him lightly on his chest when he mumbled a ,'Huh.'

"Sorry, Sakura, just admiring how good you look in my old shirt." Naruto murmured as his arm around her shoulder pulled her on top of him, earning him a squeal.

"Naruto, we just took a shower!" she reminded him with a squeal, figuring she didn't have to remind him they'd just had sex _in_ aforementioned shower. Sometimes she wondered where he got all of his stamina. Her train of thought however was broken when he sucked on her neck, trying to give her a hickey atop the bite mark he'd left her in the shower.

"But Sakura, showers exist so we can get dirty and clean and dirty again." he reasoned, whispering against her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

And when he felt her arch into him slightly as he pressed his arousal against her, he knew he'd won.

* * *

><p>The End...?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So what do you guys and gals think? This particular one-shot has been begging me to write it forever. I wrapped it up quickly at the end because the song I was listening to at the time was a fast rock song and made it hard to focus on details. My style tends to shift depending on what I'm listening to. Either way I plan on writing more one-shots if I get stuck on my other stories so expect more.<em>


	2. Party

_Author's Note: Another idea that I always wanted to write but never really did._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and co. are the exclusive property of Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>Party<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you, Sakura; why did you turn him down?" Ino questioned as she and the pink haired girl walked away from the brown haired senior who had ask Sakura, a sophomore, out on a date. "It's not everyday that a hot senior asks you out!"<p>

Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to walk towards the table where her friends were waiting for her. "I already _have_ a boyfriend, Ino." Sakura stated, making the blond scoff.

"You mean this so called junior who I've never met even though he goes to our school?" Ino asked, her tone telling Sakura that she was skeptical of Sakura's so called 'relationship.'

The rosette sighed. "I've told you a dozen times, his first class starts second period and he leaves seventh." Honestly, if she had to admit, it did sound a little suspicious. If it wasn't for the fact that it was her relationship, she might be a little skeptical herself.

"Then why doesn't he wait for you after school? Or come say, 'Hi," in between classes?" Ino asked not just because she didn't really believe Sakura, but also because if true, it sounded suspicious on his part. Like maybe he didn't want to be seen with her.

"He has a part time job over in the Kumo district and he's in the honors classes; the teachers are strict, you know that. I pretty much only see him on the weekends." Sakura explained as she sat down, her friends glancing towards her and Ino, who still thought it was convenient the only time Sakura's boyfriend was free was when she worked at her parents' flower store.

"Who do you only see on the weekends?" asked Kiba, sitting next to Chouji, curiosity on their faces.

"Her supposed boyfriend." Ino answered before Sakura could, making everyone even more curious as well as slightly surprised.

"You have a boyfriend?" Chouji asked, getting a nod from the pink haired girl. "What's his name?"

"Naruto." Sakura answered, feeling uncomfortable that her personal life was being brought into the spotlight. Chouji's face broke into a grin.

"Blond hair, blue eyes?" he asked, receiving a nod and an arched eyebrow from both of the girls.

"How did you know?" asked the rosette, Ino also becoming curious.

"He's friends with Shikamaru. I see him from time to time." the large boy explained. "Now that I think about it, he did say he had a girlfriend. Didn't know it was you though."

"We've only been going out for a few months and I asked him not to brag about me. I don't like guys who do that." Sakura admitted, surprised that Chouji knew her boyfriend, even if only as an acquaintance.

"Wait, are you talking about Naruto from the park?" Kiba asked, receiving a nod from Chouji. "Never thought you'd hook up with a dumb blond." Kiba added, laughing slightly before glancing towards Ino. "Then again, your best friend _is_ Ino."

"Naruto isn't dumb." Sakura defended, making Kiba laugh again.

As they continued to bicker Ino couldn't help but grow aggravated. How was it possible that Chouji and Kiba knew Sakura's boyfriend and she didn't. Sakura was supposed to introduce her boyfriend to her first; that's what best friends do!

"That's it, Forehead. You have to introduce me to your boyfriend. It's not fair that I'm the only one that doesn't know who he is." Ino whined, making Sakura sigh, knowing the blond wouldn't let the issue go now that she knew the guys knew Naruto.

"Fine, Ino. I'll see if he wants to come with me to Haruka's party but I can't guarantee since he isn't comfortable at big parties." Sakura stated much to the blond's excitement. Kiba and Chouji merely shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"I dunno, Sakura." a blond teen spoke into the phone in his hand, as he opened the door to his home, kicking off his shoes as he walked in.<p>

"Please, Naruto? Ino's really getting on my nerves about meeting you." the voice of his girlfriend was heard from the phone, being on speaker.

"But I won't know anyone there besides you." he suggested as he walked into his room, greeting his godfather as he walked past him on the couch by squeezing the older man's shoulder.

"Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru are going to be there and I heard Sasuke owes the birthday girl and she asked him to go." she countered, trying to convinced him.

"Sasuke?" that had caught his interest. His best friend disliked parties more than he did. Maybe between him and Shikamaru they could at least keep each other company when Sakura decided to go mingle with her girl friends, leaving him alone. "I still don't know..."

"I'm planning on wearing what I bought last weekend." she added, catching his attention again. Last weekend he had gone with her to buy new clothes and she had bought a low V-neck shirt/dress thingy. But she had also secretly bought some rather erotic underwear which she had intentionally let him see in her bag at the end of the day.

"W-What exactly are you gonna wear?" he asked nervously, having to whisper as he had taken her off speaker, holding the phone close to his ear, his mouth getting dry.

"You'll have to come if you wanna find out." she purred, teasing him. She had him in the palm of her hand and he knew she knew. "So, Na-ru-to?"

"I'll pick you up at six?" he could hear her giggle.

"The party doesn't start until seven-thirty." she reminded him.

"That's not gonna stop me from being at your house at six." he countered, making her laugh.

"Okay, Naruto. Goodnight."

" 'Night." he muttered before hanging up, laying down on his bed in thought. Even though they had only been going out for a few months, Sakura liked to tease him. A lot. He figured it had to do with the fact that he let her set the pace for their intimacy. Both being virgins—though just barely with how much other things they did with each other—he wondered how she wasn't as shy as he was. Especially since _he _was older.

"I guess my shower's going to have to be cold tonight." he mumbled as he fixed himself in his pants before exiting his room.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Naruto. We're late!" Sakura shouted as she walked from his car to the building where the party was being held. The blond teen behind her grabbed her hand to slow her down.<p>

"Relax, Sakura, we're only thirty minutes late." he stated as he pulled her close so he could drape his arm across her shoulders. "Besides, you were the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself." he added with a smile, making the girl blush.

"Yes, well, if you ever want to relive that, you'll be quiet." she retorted, face getting redder as she remembered how far they'd gone before snapping to their senses.

"Consider my lips sealed." he grinned, moving his hand over his lips like a zipper. Yes, his lips were sealed, just as hers had been over a certain part of him a while ago. Luckily she hadn't been dressed yet, otherwise her new dress would've been ruined.

A few minutes later they were inside. Sakura glanced around, trying to spot her friends. Naruto took this chance to look around the room. It was large, having more than enough space for people to walk in between tables while the middle of the room was empty, no doubt to be used for dancing when things picked up. The number of people made him a little uncomfortable. There were easily two hundred; probably a mix between family and friends.

"Hey, Sakura, over here." they heard from their left. Before they could finish turning a blond-haired girl in a tight baby blue strapless dress walked up to them. "Thought you weren't going to make it."

Sakura smiled as she hugged her friend, slipping out from under Naruto's arm. "Sorry. We got caught in traffic." the rosette half-lied. The blond accepted the excuse before turning her gaze on Naruto, making him shift uncomfortably seeing as she was looking at him as if he was a slab of meat.

"So I take it this is him?" she asked, her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. He wasn't half bad looking. Actually, if she was completely honest, he was rather hot. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, was wearing a white long sleeved—though they were rolled halfway up his forearms—button up shirt, the top two buttons left unbuttoned, revealing a green crystal necklace, and a pair of black pants. Simple, yet he somehow made it look extremely good.

"Oh. Naruto, this is Ino." Sakura introduced her friend. "And Ino, this is Naruto." Naruto greeted her with a quick, 'Hey,' while Ino simply nodded.

"Well, come on. Everyone's waiting." Ino motioned for them to follow her as she led them to a table a little towards the left, almost in the corner, where their friends from school were sat. Immediately, Sakura figured who had picked the table, and why. Sasuke was sitting at the table next to theirs, and everyone knew Ino was still pinning for the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, what's up?" Naruto greeted, receiving a nod from his best friend. "I'll be right back, Sakura." he excused himself as he pulled out her chair for her before heading towards the raven haired teen who moved over to the next chair to allow the blond to sit, greeting the guys as he passed them.

Sakura smiled as she saw them chat, noting the small smile that had grown on Sasuke's face. Ino, however, was shocked.

"I've been trying to get Sasuke to notice me for years and I've never gotten so much as a hello, let alone a smile!" the blond ranted, sitting next to Sakura. "How did he do that?"

Sakura merely smiled. "Naruto and Sasuke are best friends." she explained, watching as the blonde's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"I never heard Sasuke had a best friend." Ino said, an eyebrow raised. She was known for knowing every bit of gossip and she had never heard of that.

"It's not really common knowledge." Sakura told her as she watched her blond boyfriend raise his hand to instigate a thumb war with the raven haired teen sitting next to him. She couldn't help but giggle when Sasuke relented and joined hands with Naruto.

"And you go out with him?" Ino questioned, also watching the two maneuver their thumbs, Naruto being more animated than Sasuke, though she noted the raven-haired teen was still sporting a small grin. Then another thought came to her. "Don't tell me you get to hang out with Sasuke and watch him be cute like this?"

Sakura shook her head. "I only see him once in a blue moon. And even then it's only for a few minutes." she assured Ino. "When me and Naruto are together it's typically just us all day; either going out or relaxing with each other." she finished her sentence and it was hard to miss the look of love in her eyes as she stared at the blond.

Aforementioned blond caught everyone's attention when he shouted in victory. "Yeah! I won, I won. Now you gotta sit with us." he finished by picking up his chair and carrying it over next to Sakura's, Sasuke doing the same, seeing as there weren't any more chairs at the table the rosette and her friends were occupying.

Ino almost fainted when she saw the Uchiha sit next to her.

"Hello." he said as he noticed the blond-haired girl sitting next to him.

"H-Hi." It was clear she was nervous now that she was actually talking to Sasuke, and that fact wasn't lost on Sakura, who giggled slightly. Ino noted that she and Naruto had inched their chairs closer and he had one of her hands in his, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her palm.

* * *

><p>The party was a coming of age party for the brown haired birthday girl, with many dance routines and a few speeches by the girl's parents and family friends. It took a good forty minutes, during which the group of eight teens talked about random things as they ate. Mostly the guys talked amongst themselves while the girls did the same. They'd been joined by their friend Hinata, who had been at another table with her family, sitting between Ino and Sakura.<p>

Also able to actually talk with Sasuke, Ino found him to be much more normal than what she thought he was, allowing her to not be so nervous. They were actually able to keep their conversations going from one topic to the next. The fact that Shikamaru was sat on the other side of the Uchiha and managed to take his focus off her whenever she would say something embarrassing was extremely comforting. Never before had she appreciated the older teen as much as she had then.

Ino and Sasuke weren't the only ones bonding. Naruto was a hit with everyone, even the people acting as waiters. He had an air about him that made everyone calm, cheerful. He was comical, sometimes without trying much to his embarrassment, but he was also mannered. It was safe to say he was the life of the party, especially when the birthday girl had made it clear she wanted to sit with them, only to be made to continue to walk around greeting people and thanking them for coming.

The one thing that was made apparent to everyone was how close Naruto and Sakura were. It was clear in the way she would lean on him slightly as she would laugh, and the way his eyes would softened as he stared at her when she did. In the way he would get up to go get another bottle of soda when they ran out and she wanted another cup, not wanting to bother the waiters for something he could easily do himself. In the fact that they shared a cup. In the numerous ways he would steal quick kisses from the rosette—whether by calling her or tapping on her shoulder, making her lips brush against his when she turned, or make her lean in to whisper something in her ear before he'd turn her head by her chin and kiss her, or the time he caught her off guard coming back from the restroom, initiating a small make-out session halfway around the corner—and she would chastise him halfheartedly while smiling, a blush on her face as she felt everyone's gaze on them. The list went on, making Ino admit that she could only hope to have a relationship like that one day.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, why haven't you danced yet?" Ino asked as she returned to the table, sitting next to the emerald eyed girl, having just finished dancing with some random guy who had asked her to dance. She found it odd since the rosette was known for her love of dancing.<p>

"Naruto doesn't dance or rather doesn't know how." Sakura replied, glancing at her blond boyfriend who was sat with the rest of the guys, their chairs against the wall. They had gotten slightly bored and were playing with quarters, having contests to see who could make theirs spin longest. Apparently none of them were really dancers either, besides Shikamaru who kept getting dragged off to dance by Ino.

"So Mister Perfect has at least one flaw then?" Ino commented, noting Sakura's raised eyebrow. "Come on, Sakura, he's been acting like the perfect boyfriend up until now. I was honestly starting to get worried he might secretly be gay; I mean, he and Sasuke get along pretty well."

Sakura tried to get offended that Ino was suggesting Naruto had to be flawed but the mental image of him and Sasuke being 'overly friendly' made her blush in embarrassment. She regained her composure fast enough though before looking Ino straight in the eyes, a small smirk on her lips. "I can _assure_ you Naruto's not gay." she stated, making the blond stare at her in surprise.

"Don't tell me you've..." Ino trailed off, leaving little room as to what she was implying. The rosette merely looked at her with a smile that implied, _'Wouldn't you like to know?'_ Ino couldn't help but shake her head. "Putting that aside, why don't you just dance with someone else?"

"You know I don't feel comfortable dancing with random people." Sakura reminded the blond. "Besides, I doubt there's any guy around here that doesn't know I'm spoken for already." It was true, Naruto'd either already had his arm around her when guys had passed by looking for someone to dance with or they'd been sharing a quick kiss.

"Borrow Shikamaru; I trained him myself." Ino suggested, pressing the other girl when she seemed reluctant. Thankfully, the DJ had announced the following songs would be for those who wanted to dance with their friends, meaning for those who felt uncomfortable dancing with the opposite sex. "Come on, let's go pick up Hinata." the blond commanded as she dragged Sakura away towards the aforementioned girl's table. Once they had managed to pry her from her family they proceeded to dance.

* * *

><p>Sakura huffed as she sat back down in her chair, leaning against Naruto who had apparently lost his quarter in a winner keeps all match. The blond teen grinned at her as she tried to catch her breath.<p>

"Having fun without me?" he teased, watching as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault you can't dance." she teased back. Naruto rubbed his chest in mock pain.

"Ouch. Nice to know I have my girlfriend's sympathy for my lack of rhythm." he joked.

"Why don't you come out on the dance floor; I'd be glad to teach you." she suggested, watching him shift his gaze to the people dancing before looking back at her.

"Maybe if they play a slow song." he relented, taking a sip from their cup before handing it to her. He knew from the look in her eye she was going to hold him to it.

Sure enough, a few songs later the DJ announced that the following song would be for couples only, which would normally be for the older married couples. Sakura, however, turned towards Naruto, hopeful. The blond looked at her and sighed with a smile.

"Guess if I'm ever going to learn..." he trailed off, smiling wider when she squealed happily before standing and leading him onto the dance floor, placing one of his hands at her waist while she held the other in hers, her other hand resting on his shoulder. She guided him as he shifted awkwardly, noting his palm was a little sweaty. Soon enough they fell into place and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't so hard, is it?" she asked, sighing contently. When she felt his gaze on her she turned to look at him and almost gasped when she saw his eyes. They were full of love and passion as he stared at her, making her blush. "Naruto?"

He said nothing as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, relishing in the softness of her lips. Her eyes closed and she had to wrap both arms around his shoulders to keep from falling as she felt her legs grow weak. It wasn't like their usual kisses. It wasn't hungry or needy; it wasn't even really passionate. It was just... a kiss from one lover to another.

When they pulled apart she noticed they had stopped moving, not that it mattered since the song was about to end, and Naruto was sporting a large grin.

"I like dancing." he murmured just loud enough for her to hear him. When she smiled at him he noted her eyes were slightly glossy, a tear threatening to spill but it never did.

"I'm glad." she whispered as she hugged him one last time before the song ended and they walked back to their seats, sitting down like they had been, with his arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder.

Only Ino noticed that their body language had changed. Sakura no longer tried her best to lean into him without leaving her chair. It looked as though the girl would not only be comfortable, but would prefer to sit in his lap. As for Naruto, he had been very open with his affection of Sakura throughout the night, but there was something different now. He wasn't holding her like she was just his girlfriend; he was holding her as if she was his treasure, his most important person, and, more importantly, simply his.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she closed her door, leaning back against it with a smile on her face. Naruto had just dropped her off after what she considered the best night of her life, thus far.<p>

The party had begun to dwindle after her dance with Naruto, only lasting about another half hour before they decided to leave, most of her friends leaving as well. Ino had received a ride with Shikamaru and Chouji, while Kiba and Sasuke had left in their own cars, though not before Ino gave Sasuke her number, which he'd confirmed by calling her then and there, much to her excitement.

The ride to her house had been quiet but not an awkward silence. Before she'd known it, they'd arrived at her house. She hadn't noticed because she had been contemplating something that she couldn't take lightly. She'd been a few extra seconds away from asking if she could spend the night at his house, and almost certainly giving him her virginity.

She knew after that kiss they'd shared on the dance floor that it wasn't even a question of whether she was sure she wanted to give him her virginity, but _when_. And she knew Ino had noticed, she was adept at picking up stuff like this.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, Sakura decided to head to her room before her parents came out and sent her themselves. After she'd changed, she sat down on her bed, connecting her phone to its charger before laying down when it suddenly vibrated. Checking it, she smiled at the message.

_I made it home._

_P.S. I like dancing._

She wrote a quick reply before laying down, sleep quickly taking her, the screen of her phone staying lit showing the message she'd sent.

_I'm glad._

* * *

><p><strong>The end?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I like writing one-shots, a lot less pressure to write seeing as each one is it's own story and doesn't have to be a continuation of the last. Anyways, I based this off of a mix between Quinceañeras and sweet sixteens; hence why it's just simply a coming of age party. This was supposed to be shorter but it didn't turn out that way. Never really a bad thing in fanfiction if you ask me but...<em>

_Anyways, please review and see if any of you can guess what they meant in their final exchanges? Shouldn't be too hard._


	3. Experience

Author's Note: Meh. After the last chapter, I kinda wanted to make a follow up. Besides, this collection needs an update, and my other chapter I'm working on is taking a while.

* * *

><p><span>Experience<span>

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes struggled to open, objecting the denial of continuing their rest. When the noise that was depriving her of her sleep stopped, she was about to forget it and return to her blissful dream—(In which she was on a cruise, on her honeymoon, lounging around as she was attended to by hundreds of blond haired, blue eyed, tanned skinned waiters and servants while her own blue eyed husband massaged her shoulders.)—when the noise returned.<p>

Letting out an aggravated sigh as she pushed herself off of her stomach with her elbows, she glanced at her clock, noting with narrowed eyes that it was two in the morning!

_'Whoever is calling better have a damn good reason...'_ Sakura thought as she reached for her phone, a thin pink eyebrow rising in confusion when she saw who it was.

"Hello?" she answered, fully expecting to hear her boyfriend's voice from the other end. Therefore, she was surprised when the voice that answered was the actual owner of the phone number.

"Sakura." she heard Sasuke's voice over the phone. "Are you asleep?"

"No, Sasuke, otherwise I wouldn't have answered." she replied, laying her head back on her pillow. "Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" as if realizing the answer to her own question she sighed. "Where's Naruto?"

The line was quiet for a moment before Sasuke answered. "He's in the hospital."

The response snapped Sakura wide-awake. Sitting up while trying to ignore the growing sinking feeling in her stomach and the way her heart felt as though it was being squeezed.

"W-What happened?" she asked apprehensively, scared about what could have happened because knowing her boyfriend, any number of things could have happened.

A sigh from the other end of the phone call brought Sakura's attention back to Sasuke. "We were jumped on our way to the car." he began, and already Sakura could feel her nerves beginning to worsen. "Everything was fine, we kicked their asses, but Naruto was stabbed in his side by one of the guys. He's fine, Sakura," he assured her when he heard her gasp, "the doctor said everything is okay. He just needed some stitches."

Sakura sighed out in relief, as it seemed Naruto's unnatural luck had saved him again. "How is he?" she finally managed to ask after a few moments, during which she thanked god for protecting her most important person.

"Dumber than usual thanks to all the medication." was Sasuke's response, gaining a small giggle from Sakura. "I'm going to take him home in about an hour or so."

"Do you think you can come pick me up?" The line was quiet for a second, making Sakura wonder if the raven-haired teen had hung up on her.

"I guess, but only if your parents agree. I'm not taking the blame if they get mad at you for leaving the house in the middle of the night." he answered, a sipping sound following his sentence, probably coffee or some other drink he was using to keep himself awake. "Text me to let me know."

"Okay. Bye." she hung up her phone, listening for Sasuke's typical 'Hn' before doing so, and walked out of her room. Once in the hall Sakura walked towards her parents' room, ignoring her mother's pet dog as it scampered around for her attention. She knocked a few times before whispering, "Mom?"

Seeing as she wasn't getting a response, the rosette was about to return to her room and risk her parents anger by leaving when the door opened, revealing her brown haired mother in a silk robe, her hair a mess and her eyes tired.

"What is it, Sakura?" the older woman questioned, yawning.

"Naruto's in the hospital, mom. Can I go see him?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading for her mother to let her go even though it was a school night.

At the mention of her daughter's boyfriend being in the hospital, Yui's hazel eyes widened. "What happened?"

"He and Sasuke were assaulted coming out of work and Naruto got stabbed." Sakura explained what she knew to her mother, the unpleasant sensation of her stomach being pulled down returning. "Sasuke said he'd come pick me up if I got your permission."

"Oh, Sakura, honey, I don't know. It's a school night." Yui did not like her current position. On one hand, she knew that as a good parent she should tell Sakura that she should not go out on a school night. On the other, she could tell that the relationship her daughter had with the blond-haired teen who had captured her heart was deeper than what she herself had shared with Sakura's father.

"Please, mom?" the teen pleaded, green eyes—the same green eyes as her father's—conveying her worry for her boyfriend. "I just want to go make sure that he's okay."

Yui let out an exasperated sigh, wishing for a moment that she had never met the young blond that her daughter dated. It would make it easier for her to deny her daughter permission to go. As it were, Naruto had gained her and her husband's trust enough that they weren't worried about letting Sakura spend nights with him.

"Go ahead, Sakura, but you better go to school tomorrow." came the gruff voice of Yui's husband as he walked past them towards the bathroom, his amber colored eyes straining to see in the dark without his glasses.

"Thank you, Hanataro." Sakura said, heading towards her room to change, missing the look her mother gave her husband.

"Hanataro?" she questioned, wondering what had made him intervene. The red haired man merely shrugged.

"She probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep if we had told her, 'No.'" was his response when he came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. He walked up to Yui and wrapped his arms around her, a mischievous grin on his face. "And now we can get as loud as we want." he added, leaning down to peck her lips lightly.

"Mm. I should have known." Yui replied, a seductive smile on her face before pulling her husband into their room.

* * *

><p>Sakura hurried to put on a pair of pants, since she typically slept in the shirt Naruto had left at her house the first time he stayed over, which she still refused to return to him. Once she was finished, she grabbed her phone.<p>

My parents gave me permission

A few seconds later, she got a response.

I'll pick you up in ten

Sure enough, ten minutes later Sasuke arrived in Naruto's prized Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. He pulled into the driveway, nodding at her in recognition through the open window, waiting for her to get in.

"Isn't that Naruto's shirt?" He asked after she had put her seat belt on, an arm on the back of her seat as he backed the car out. Sakura nodded, a small blush on her face as she pulled the slightly large shirt back into place. "Don't tell me it's the one he's always bitching about?" Another nod followed his question. "I hope you know I lost several hundred minutes on my phone contract because of that shirt."

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that slipped past her lips at that. She had been quiet, worried about Naruto, and apparently the raven haired driver had picked up on that. A small smile graced her face, grateful to Sasuke for trying to cheer her up slightly. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Sakura took in the interior of the car, remembering its history and hers inside it.

The car had been a present from Naruto's godfather's friend, and the blond had spent almost two years fixing it up. He had finished his repairs a week or two after they had started going out, and he had asked her to join him on his first time driving it. They drove for hours, listening to random radio stations and having even more random conversations—("I think Mr. Hatake is in the witness protection program.") their drive took them to the suburbs outside of the city and they ate dinner at a random diner they'd found. Afterwards he dropped her off, after her parents had called her asking where she was at eleven, and they spent another twenty minutes making out in her driveway; the perfect way to christen his new car, he'd said.

Looking back, Sakura figured that day was on her list of Five Best Dates, with their date to Haruka's party having also made the list. Seeing as Naruto was her first boyfriend—and she wasn't planning on separating from his side anytime soon—all the dates on her list were with him and any future ones would be too.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered, snapping Sakura out of her train of thought, "there's nowhere to park." he glanced around the lot once more before sighing. "How the fu—did a train derail or something? How is it this packed in the middle of the night?"

"So, what do we do?" Sakura asked, looking around the parking lot, hoping to spot someone leaving. Even though she had her learner's permit, she had never really driven and thus had no idea what they should do in this situation; besides wait for a spot to open up.

"Just go in and get him. I'll wait here." Sasuke ordered, pulling the car up in front of the hospital. "Be quick about it, though. I'm not supposed to stand here."

Nodding, Sakura stepped out of the car and walked inside, quickly walking up to the receptionist. "What room is Naruto Uzumaki in?"

With a slow blink, the receptionist glanced at the clipboard. "Room Two-thirty-seven." she spoke, her voice conveying how much she would rather be anywhere else than where she currently was. "Says here he's cleared to go; would you like us to bring him down?" upon Sakura's nod the woman spoke into the microphone on her desk.

A few minutes later, Naruto was wheeled into the lobby, by a gray haired young man, where an apprehensive Sakura was waiting, stopping mid pace when she saw the blond.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto greeted when he saw her, his cheerful demeanor unfazed considering the fact that he had just been stabbed. " 'ey if you go in there," he pointed towards the hospital halls with his thumb, "don't tell the nurses you're my girlfriend; they were mad with me."

The rosette raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's random comment. "First of all, I'm here to take you home." A look of understanding flashed on his face. "And second; what the hell did you do?"

"I ain't do anything." Naruto replied defensively, raising his hands. "That nurse lady was the one who told me to pee in the pan thingy."

"Yes but you missed the bed pan." the male nurse commented with a chuckle. "I am so glad that my shift ended already."

"Wait; if your shift ended already, why are you pushing me out?" Naruto asked, making Sakura note that he was still relatively affected by the anesthetics.

With a shrug the young nurse answered. "I was leaving and I figured why not?" he turned his attention to the pink haired girl. "Did you come in a car or do you need us to call a taxi?"

"No, thank you. Our friend is waiting outside." Sakura replied, moving to take the wheelchair from the man but he kindly declined.

"I'll push him, just lead the way." he told her. She led him outside to the dark reddish-orangish car, where Sasuke was waiting. He whistled once he saw the car. "That's a nice car."

"Oh. Thank you." Naruto replied from his seated position as Sakura opened the back door. Together with the gray haired nurse's help they managed to put him in and Sakura climbed in with him. When the man closed the door after her Naruto rolled down the window slightly, leaning over Sakura. "Man, you're so nice. If I wasn't madly in love with this girl I'd try to set her up with you, 'cause she deserves the best, y'know?"

Sakura blushed, for Naruto had never verbally said that he loved her even if he showed it, while the man chuckled. "Thank you for your help," she took a moment to read the name-tag pinned to the man's one strap backpack, "Dr. Yakushi."

"Please, I'm not a Doctor, yet. Call me Kabuto."

"You the man, Kabuto!"

"Stop yelling, Naruto."

"Yeah. You're going to wake up the dead, idiot."

"Hey it's not fair if you both gang up on me!"

"Stop shouting, stupid. With your luck you'll open your stitches before we leave the hospital."

"Sasuke's right, Naruto."

"Sakura, how could you betray me for Sasuke?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're taking his side against me! Don't you love me anymore?"

"I honestly thought you couldn't get any more stupid and annoying. Thank you for proving me wrong."

"What can he give you that I can't? He's all mean and emo. While I'm all nice and caring."

"Just because you're hurt doesn't mean I won't hit you."

"And he's a bully! Sakura, give me another chance!"

"I'll show you a bully."

"Ow! Sakura, he hit me!"

"Sasuke, stop antagonizing him." Sakura scolded the raven-haired teen, who merely rolled his eyes. "And Naruto, stop acting so immature." the blond was quiet as he rubbed his forehead where Sasuke had flicked him.

"Quite an odd bunch, you three." Kabuto commented from outside the car, chuckling, having been paying attention to the rather amusing conversation. "I'll be taking my leave now; gotta catch my bus. Try to stay safe, Mr. Uzumaki."

With that, the gray haired nurse walked off and Sasuke finally drove off. Glancing at the rear-view mirror, he saw Sakura leaning against the door, Naruto leaning back on her while she cradled hiss head against her chest, moving her hand through his hair, something the blond had once said would calm him down and eventually usually put him to sleep. Though his eyes were closed, Sasuke couldn't tell if Naruto was sleeping or not.

"So Ino says you guys went out on a date last weekend." Sakura broke the silence, eyes closed as she continued her ministrations to her boyfriend's hair. Sasuke leaning back in the car seat slightly, having stopped at a red light.

"Yeah." was Sasuke's simple response, making Sakura glance at him through a barely open eye.

"So how did it go?"

Sasuke was quiet for a second before shrugging. "Weird." the simple reply made Sakura raise an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know..." he trailed off and she was about to probe him for more when he continued. "It's like, she's fun to talk to on the phone but the whole date she was trying too hard, as if expecting me to just get up and leave if she breathed incorrectly." he finished just as the light changed.

Suddenly Sakura understood. Ino had apparently been so nervous that she had essentially ruined the date by trying too hard not to. "Are you going to ask her out again or is that it?"

Sasuke shrugged again. "I guess. I'll try to give her a chance, but if she can't even be comfortable around me then there's nothing I can do."

"I have an idea;" Naruto began, catching the attention of his companions, "Let's go on a double date, me and Sakura, and you and Ino. It might take off some of the pressure of being alone with you."

"I wouldn't mind, so long as you behave yourself." Sakura quipped, nuzzling her chin into Naruto's shoulder, her left cheek rubbing against his right ear. The blond grinned when he felt Sakura's lips kiss the spot behind his earlobe, her breath tickling him slightly.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment as he watched his best friend's interaction with the rosette from the rear-view mirror before shifting his eyes to the side-view mirror as he backed up the car, parking it in front of Naruto's building. "Maybe. We'll see what she says."

"Wait, Sasuke, don't park it." Naruto said, sitting up, Sakura supporting him slightly. "Just bring it back tomorrow."

"You sure? I can walk from here."

"You live twenty minutes away."

"It's not that far."

"Just take the car." As if to make his point, Naruto opened the door to the car, ushering Sakura out before he stepped out himself. From outside they heard Sasuke sigh before he drove off. Naruto suddenly turned towards Sakura. "I take it you're spending the night?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question. "My parents are fine with it, so long as I make it to school tomorrow." she explained as she waited for Naruto to open the door. "Did you wash my uniform I left here last time?"

"I... honestly don't remember." he replied, opening the door and waiting for her to step inside. "I think I did."

"For your sake, you better hope you did." Sakura sighed as they ascended the stairs and Naruto fiddled with his keys again.

"Guess you'll have to check your drawer, then." Naruto suggested, opening the door quietly, careful not to make too much noise in case his godfather was home. "Imma go to the bathroom—I still gotta piss."

"I didn't need to know all that, Naruto." Sakura muttered, heading to his room as the blond closed the bathroom door. After making sure that her uniform was, in fact, clean she removed her pants and laid down on Naruto's bed just as he walked in, shirt already off.

"Well, that's a pretty picture." Naruto commented, taking in the image of his girlfriend splayed across his mattress, his slightly large shirt's collar hanging around her shoulder, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, while the hem had ridden up her back slightly, making it bunch up around her stomach, exposing her sky blue 'boy shorts' panties, which he had to admit hugged her perfectly toned ass beautifully.

Sakura turned her head towards him, while tilting her body to point her bum at him, giving him a better view of the underwear he appreciated so much. "How pretty?" she asked, her index finger on her lower lip.

"Too pretty to share with the world." Naruto answered as he crawled onto the bed, moving until he was directly above her, a hand supporting his weight on either side of her head. He noticed her cute smile turn into a mischievous grin.

"Well, aren't you greedy?" Sakura teased, one hand moving to play with the hairs on the back of his neck while the other fingered the necklace on his neck.

"I'm not greedy; I'm protecting everyone from something too beautiful to comprehend." he leaned down to brush his chapped lips against the rosettes own dry ones. "In a way I'm risking my sanity every time we're together."

"Well, aren't you noble, then?" Sakura said, licking her lips to moisten them, her tongue faintly touching Naruto's lips, making him wonder if it even had. "You deserve some type of reconciliation. Would a kiss suffice?"

"Don't mind if I do." Was the blond's reply before pressing his lips against hers gently, pulling away much too soon for her liking, if the whine she gave was any indication. "Can I have another?"

"May I have another." she corrected, gaining an amused grin from him.

"Well, of course you can." Naruto replied playfully, leaning down to kiss her again, this time for longer, much longer.

As she felt his lips move against her own, Sakura could not help the grin that formed on her face, having fallen for his age-old trick to steal another kiss from her. It was something he usually did at the end of a date or before they fell asleep if one stayed over at the others house. After a minute, or seven, of kissing, Sakura felt Naruto's weight press down on top of her, his body laying on hers diagonally.

"We should get to sleep; it's almost three." he stated, pointing towards the alarm clock on his nightstand, which showed that it was three forty-two, when she looked at him quizzically. Sakura released an aggravated whine.

"But we were just getting to the good part." she whined, making her partner chuckle. They hadn't done anything more than kiss, they hadn't even used tongue. And Sakura liked French kissing, ever since they had first tried it. It was so intimate, while at the same time not so intimate that they couldn't do it in public. The fact that Naruto instinctively knew when to tug her lip softly between his teeth, or when to take control, making her follow his lead, or when to let her do as she pleased, letting her into his mouth, instead of the the usual other way around. She just found it... sensual. Erotic.

"You're parents will kill me if you don't go to school later." Naruto stated, reminding her of the deal for which she was allowed to stay with Naruto.

So long as she went to school, received good grades, and did her chores during the week, her weekends were free for her to spend with Naruto, however she wished and without the need to return home, if she wished. They trusted them completely to be responsible and not abuse the arrangement. Which they hadn't, and didn't plan to. Everything was too perfect the way it was to ruin it by playing hooky for a day.

"Just a little more?" she requested, sounding like a little kid wanting to finish watching a TV show. "Fifteen more minutes?"

Naruto shrugged, a grin on his face. "Don't blame me if you're tired all day tomorrow."

With that, he leaned over and let his lips return to their rightful place over hers, his head tilting to the side slightly before his tongue glided between her lips, not so much asking permission as much as he was baiting her own tongue to participate. When the small pink muscle slipped past her lips, he captured it in between his, teasing it with his own.

When he accidentally nipped her tongue he thought she would pulled back, only to be pleasantly surprised by the pleasured moan she gave at what she must have thought was a purposeful action on his end. Deciding to not let it interrupt their passionate exchange, he brushed it off, though not before making a mental note to try it again another day.

Sakura moved her hand to run her fingers through the blond locks of the teen above her, feeling his hum of satisfaction resonate through her mouth. She was breathing through her nose, they both were, but she couldn't maintain the lip lock as long as he could, probably due to the fact that he was much more athletic than she was, and used to being out of breath.

When she pulled back to get some much needed air, she took note of the fact that Naruto was leaning more on his left elbow than his right, his injury being located four inches beneath his shoulder blade; smack dab right in the Teres Major.

A sense of realization washed over the rosette, as it hit her that she could have really lost the blond in her arms tonight. Sure, Naruto always seemed to get into random accidents that should leave him with injuries, but he always seemed to come out unscathed thanks to his unnatural good luck. Like the time they were fooling around in his room and he tripped on the power cable of his game console—which he barely used—and fell out of his window. Luckily, he had landed on top of the truck parked in the alley, delivering bread to the store under his apartment.

Sure, she had been worried, but tonight had been the first time that she had really thought that she might never again see his electric blue eyes or feel his heartbeat against her chest, or his breath against the back of her neck. And that thought terrified her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked when he saw his girlfriend look down, her hair blocking her face from his view. When she looked up her eyes were glossy from the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sakura said nothing as she maneuvered them so that Naruto was on his back while she straddled his hips. She leaned down to kiss him, trying to distract him long enough for her to unbuckle his pants and remove them. Unfortunately, Naruto would not let himself give into the kiss while his girlfriend was troubled.

"Sakura, what's going on?" he asked her again, grabbing her hands before she could pull down his zipper, having succeeded in unbuckling and unbuttoning his work pants.

"Please, Naruto." she whimpered, her lower lip trembling. "I want to experience this with you, and I'm afraid that if we keep waiting, something worse might happen next time, and we won't get the chance."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura." Naruto proclaimed, his thumb rubbing circles on the inside of the palm of the wrist he held. "We can do this another day, when you aren't being influenced so much by your emotions."

"But what if we don't get the chance?" Sakura demanded, gripping his thumb in her hand tightly. "I don't want to regret not doing this with you, Naruto," she leaned down to cup the blond's cheek, "because I love you."

"Sakura..." Naruto breathed out, staring into her forest green eyes, not knowing what to say. The first thing he figured he should do was reiterate her confession. "I love you, too, Sakura. That's why I'm okay with waiting until you're really ready."

"I am ready, Naruto." she replied, grabbing his hand and placing it beside her left breast, allowing him to feel just how fast her heart was beating. "You feel that?" she asked, waiting for him to nod before continuing. "That's because of you, in anticipation of this moment." she told him, blushing heavily.

Naruto was, again, speechless at her words, and actions. It was clear that she was adamant about her decision. As bold as Sakura had been about touching him and doing things for him, she was also extremely self-conscious about her body, and was shy about letting him touch her or return her favors. It didn't mean he'd never done it—he knew the layout of her body like the back of his hand—just that she had never been the one to take his hand and place it on her breast before.

Sakura's body was beautiful to him, even though some might say there were other girls with fuller breasts, or plumper butts, to him, she was perfect. From her B-thirty-two sized bust to her perfect ass, supple enough for him to grasp and squeeze it in his hands but also tight and firm enough that it maintained itself even without her underwear. Her slim, but not too slim, waist; perfectly maintained at the same size, never getting bigger or smaller since before they started going out. Her long creamy thighs, kept so smooth his hands just glided over them effortlessly on their way to her butt all the time.

"You've already made up your mind, haven't you?" his rhetorical question was answered with a quick nod by the pink haired girl, who kept her eyes on his. "And it doesn't matter that I'm injured, and probably shouldn't overexert myself."

"That's why I got on top..." she muttered, her blush, which had begun to fade, returning. "I'm not asking for hours of sex," she clarified, glancing down at his abdomen, "Just for us to experience it."

"Oh, good. I thought I'd have to try to hold out for hours and give you a dozen orgasms." Naruto joked, making the girl on top of him giggle.

"As tempting as that sounds, I know this is going to hurt at first and they say that guys usually only last a few minutes the first time." Sakura stated, biting her lip.

"Bet I can last longer than you." Naruto challenged, eliciting another blush from Sakura. The blush remained as she trailed her finger over his stomach.

"So we're really going to do this?" she asked, suddenly feeling much more nervous. She felt Naruto's hand move a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No." Sakura shook her head, her hands moving to unzip his pants. "I've made up my mind." she began pulling his pants down, and once they were behind her and past his knees he kicked them off, leaving him in his dark red boxer briefs. That and her silk panties were the only thing separating his bulge from her core.

A tug on her shirt brought Sakura's attention from the feeling of Naruto's arousal pressed against her. Looking at him, she found him grinning at her.

"Take off the shirt, Sakura." he spoke huskily, rubbing his palm against her panty clad hip. That is, until Sakura removed her—(Or rather his)—shirt, leaving her nude besides her underwear. He stopped her arm when it began to move to cover herself. "Don't get shy on me, Sakura. Not like I haven't seen you naked before." he grinned before using the arm he was holding to pull her down, her chest pressed flush against his.

"I know... It's just that—"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he leaned in until his lips were just a few centimeters away from hers. "You're perfect."

When the blond didn't move to kiss her, Sakura took it as an invitation for her to initiate anything. He was giving her control by letting her proceed at her own pace. She pressed her lips against his and, for once, was the one who slipped her tongue out, asking for permission to enter his mouth. She could feel the smirk that tugged on his lips before they parted, his tongue meeting hers, not taking the lead but at the same time not letting her have it.

Sakura figured that if he was going to tease her, she would tease him. She bucked her pelvis against him, making him groan into the kiss, and the momentary loss of concentration on his end allowed her to take the lead, forcing his tongue to retreat into his mouth, hers following.

A second buck made Naruto tilt his head back, disrupting their make-out session. It didn't stop Sakura from moving her lips to his neck, clamping them down and applying suction, working on giving him a hickey, while continuing to grind herself on him. When she was satisfied with her work she pulled back, trailing kisses along his jaw until she reached his mouth again, not surprised when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She was caught off guard, however, when his hands moved down to squeeze her butt cheeks, making her moan into the kiss. She pulled back and sat between his legs as she pushed her panties down her hips, stopping when they reached her knees, her legs hovering over Naruto's chest. He took the signal and finish removing the fabric from her body, throwing them off towards the left somewhere.

Once her underwear was gone, Sakura returned to her position straddling Naruto's waist, remembering he was still wearing his boxers.

"Naruto." she purred, against his ear, having leaned over. "When are you going to take these off?" she slipped a finger under the waistband of his boxers, moaning softly when he cupped her ass, groping it gently before moving her so that she was sitting up on her knees, giving him enough room to push his boxers down, and kicking them off much like his pants.

"That better?" Naruto asked as Sakura lowered herself down again, his erection trapped between his abdomen and her moist sex, making him groan. Judging by her moan when she ground herself along his length, he figured it was.

Sakura continued her ministrations, enjoying the stimulation she received upon every movement against Naruto. Her clitoris was receiving the most stimulation, the constant friction created by her grinding sending pleasurable tingles up and down her spine, making her pant.

Naruto was feeling just as much pleasure, reveling in the way it felt having Sakura's wet, and getting wetter, sex moving against him, massaging the underside of his shaft. With each back and forth motion he couldn't help the gasps that were escaping his lips, or the way his hips were beginning to thrust, trying to increase the pleasure he was feeling.

Neither could help the grins that spread across their faces when Sakura pulled back and both let out a whine. She moved her hand to grip his erection, giving it a few pumps before lifting herself up a few inches on her knees, positioning him against her entrance. She was too lost in her lust to worry about the fact that Naruto's eight inches were going to hurt, or that they should probably get a condom. All that mattered was the pleasure; the pleasure of experiencing this with the man she loved.

With only a small breath to brace herself, Sakura began to lower herself onto him, making both groan, one in pain and both in pleasure. The feeling of a foreign object entering her body was strange, but in a good way. It did hurt, but not enough to make her want to stop, with how close she had been to orgasm while grinding on top of him.

Naruto on the other hand had never felt anything so tight and slick. He could feel Sakura's insides quivering around him, almost as if trying to massage him while she was trying to get used to him being inside of her. The part that marveled him was how it felt like he was in as far as he could go, as far as she could take him, but he still had an inch left.

Hearing a sniff, Naruto chanced a glance at his girlfriend's face, noting that she was biting her lip roughly, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Growing instantly worried, Naruto grabbed her left hand with his right, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You okay, Sakura?" Naruto asked, worried that it might hurt too much and thinking that maybe they should stop. He was not expecting her to smile at him, tightening her grip with his hand.

"I'm just so happy, Naruto." Sakura answered, bringing his hand to the middle of her chest, holding it with both hands. "Is it okay if we just... remain like this for a while?" she pleaded, not wanting to say that it was still too uncomfortable for her to move. He seemed to understand though.

"Move when you're ready." he told her, his free hand moving to rest on her right thigh. If it wasn't for the way her inner muscles continued to quiver, he figured he might have deflated some, but the feeling, of warmth and tightness, was too incredible. He briefly wondered if he might climax without Sakura even moving.

After taking another minute or so to become accustomed to the feeling of having Naruto inside of her, Sakura leaned forward, bracing herself on Naruto's stomach with her hands, his hand that had been holding hers resting on her thigh, before lifting her hips a few inches, four or five, and then lowering them, moaning alongside the blond beneath her. Repeating the process, Sakura felt any discomfort begin to fade slowly, giving way to a rapidly building sensation of pleasure.

Naruto released a raspy groan when he felt Sakura raise her hips up again, maintaining a maddeningly slow, sensual pace. It felt incredible, but he couldn't help the way his hips unconsciously bucked upwards with every downward motion she made. His hands on her thighs were gripping them tightly, and he had to resist the urge to push her down on him roughly; to impale her on his length as deep as he could.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "_Fuuuck_." Naruto groaned out as he moved his hands from her thighs to claim a firm grasp on Sakura's ass, pulling her down as he pushed his hips up, making the pink-haired girl let out a mewl of pleasure as she fell on top of his chest, burying her face in his left shoulder, the breath of her pants blowing on his skin in sync with his thrusts.

Biting her lip to try not to scream in pleasure after a particularly rough thrust, in case Naruto's godfather was home, Sakura moved her left hand behind her, grabbing Naruto's right and bringing it from its position on her ass to her left breast, silently telling him what she wanted, because she knew she couldn't for the life of her form a coherent sentence in her mind, much less tell him she wanted him to give her breasts some attention after being ignored most of the night.

Naruto complied with the rosette's silent request, kneading her breast in his hand before moving to capture the hard nub that was her nipple between his thumb and middle finger, rolling in roughly while giving it the occasional pinch.

With only one hand on her hips to bring her down, Sakura had to brace her forearms on Naruto's chest, using the leverage to help her meet his thrusts, which were beginning to increase in speed.

Naruto was nearing his climax, he had no idea how close Sakura was but he knew he was getting close, and probably wouldn't last much longer. Using the hand that had been occupied playing with her breast, Naruto pushed Sakura so that she was sitting on his waist, surprising her when she thought she was going to fall backwards between his legs only to have her back supported by his knees, that he had bent to catch her.

Sakura set to grinding herself against him, feeling their pelvises in full contact with one another. The knot in her stomach had begun winding tighter and tighter in their previous position, where due to their angle the base of Naruto's penis would brush against her clit each time he buried himself inside of her. Their new position didn't offer as much stimulation, but she was close enough that she figured that she wouldn't last more than a few more minutes. That is, until she felt Naruto's hand on her thigh move to tease her clit with his thumb, the appendage moving in a motion that it had mastered long ago, rubbing against her clitoris in order to bring her to climax sooner. "

"Ngh... Mm—Naruto." Sakura gasped at the constant stimulation of his thumb as she felt him shift around inside of her due to her grinding quickly, driving her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered hotly, trying to focus on pleasuring the girl on top of him with his thumb before he reached his own rapidly approaching climax. However when Sakura bounced on him quickly, Naruto lost it. "Fuck, Sakura—I'm cumming!" he exclaimed before he held onto her hips, trying to bury himself impossibly deep into her core as she continued to moved her hips against him.

At the sensation of something warm and liquid filling her, Sakura was overcome by her own orgasm, the feeling of her lover erupting inside of her sending her over the edge, allowing the strongest, and most mind numbing release she had ever experienced to wash over her body.

The scream of pleasure that ripped past her lips would've been loud enough to wake up everyone that lived in Naruto's building had he not pulled her down, muffling her yell in the crook of his neck as he held the shuddering girl in his arms, groaning at how her inner muscles convulsed around him, trying to milk as much of his release as they could. The sensation was almost too much for his sensitive penis, which would twitch with every movement of Sakura's insides.

Once her orgasm had subsided, Sakura lay panting on top of Naruto, unable to think of anything to say that expressed how incredible that had been. In the end, she settled on just muttering, "Wow."

"I know." Naruto replied, leaning down to press his lips against her forehead. "I don't know about you, but that was better than I could have ever imagined."

"Mhmm." Sakura agreed, groaning when Naruto pulled himself out of her and shifted her so she was lying on his left side. She looked down at his softening penis, glistening with the proof if their lovemaking and Sakura couldn't help but sigh at the thought that she must be just as messy inside.

When she felt Naruto move to get off the bed, robbing her of her comfortable pillow that was his shoulder, Sakura called out. "Where are you going?"

"Hm?" Naruto turned, not having fully heard her question. "Oh. I dunno about you, but my throat is dry from all the panting. You want something to drink too?"

Sakura was about to get up and join him until she felt a dull ache in between her legs. "Um, sure." she accepted, watching him disappear through the doorway, before returning a minute later with a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Naruto commented, sitting down on the bed next to the rosette, watching her take small sips from the cup. He reached out and pushed the same strand of hair that always escaped behind her ear making her turn towards him with a smile.

"I love you." Sakura spoke, leaning against him after putting her cup on his nightstand, next to the clock that read three twenty-three. Naruto merely smiled before he tilted his head down to kiss her temple.

"I love you, too." Naruto reiterated, draping an arm around her shoulders before pushing her down on the bed with his other one, using the one around her shoulders to lower her gently. "Now unless you wanna go to school dead tired, we should go to sleep." he said before getting up and turning off the lights, turning on his thirty two inch TV along the way, before returning to join Sakura on the bed.

"I don't even want to go anymore." Sakura whined, snuggling up against Naruto. The blond smiled before replying.

"Come on, Sakura, its Friday. After today we'll have the whole weekend to spend time together." he felt her nod in resignation against his shoulder.

"Are we going to do anything this weekend?" Sakura asked drowsily, the sound of Naruto's heart beating lulling her to sleep.

"I dunno. Did you have something in mind?"

Sakura shook her head softly. "Not really. I just want to stay here, with you." she murmured, moving her leg to tangle it with his, missing the mischievous grin that plastered itself on his face.

"You wanna do it, again?" he teased, gaining him a light slap on his chest.

"Do you want to do it again." she corrected, subconsciously, before she could stop herself.

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well... What do you guys, and gals, think? For clarification; yes this is connected to the last one-shot. This originally wasn't going to have a lemon, but I said, "To hell with it, why not?" And thus we have a quick lemon. Naruto's injury is based on my own, which, just like Naruto's received nothing more than stitches before I was allowed to leave.<p>

By the way, what I meant for their final exchanges last chapter is that by Naruto saying he liked dancing, when he doesn't even enjoy being at parties that much, he's basically saying he love's Sakura enough to find some enjoyment in dancing. And Sakura is simply 'glad,' because at that point they had never said "I love you" to eachother and it was like a stand in until they say the real thing.


	4. Genjutsu

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance for this one-shot, but it hit me today and it will not go away! Therefore, again, I am sorry. This chapter, much like the last, will have a lemon. Actually, that is all it will have. Lemon. After. Lemon. After. Lemon. If you are underage, you probably shouldn't even be reading this. Since I can't stop you, meh._

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are property of Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p><strong>Genjutsu<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto had experienced many odd and unbearable forms of torture throughout his life—most at the hands of a green eyed teammate of his—but what he was trying to bear at the moment had to be at the top of his list. It wasn't fair, in his mind, to have to suffer through such a torture while in such close proximity to something so wonderful. In front of him, within arm's reach, was a steaming bowl of ramen, having been made not two minutes ago. Nevertheless, he couldn't eat it, not when he was distracted as he was, his mind engulfed by the source of his torment.<p>

_'Gotta get my mind of off her.'_ he thought as his eyes shut to try to help him focus on ridding his mind of his pink haired teammate. He grunted, biting his lip as his mind returned to her.

* * *

><p><em>A moan escaped her lips in between her pants, the pleasure she was getting from the man inside of her quickly overwhelming her, forcing her to forget that she was in public, that someone could discover them at any moment if she was too loud. However, that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting rid of the burning desire inside of her, possessing her body to do things she would never do otherwise.<em>

_A particularly rough thrust from the man behind her made her fall forward, catching herself on the object in front of her, mewls of pleasure resonating from her as she moved her hips in an effort to recreate the ecstasy that moved through her body like a spark when she felt the hardened flesh inside her hit so deep she swore it had almost knocked the breath out of her. Her head rose lazily, lust filled green eyes meeting tormented blue before they closed, not caring about anything at the moment but reaching her release, another pleasured moan escaping her lips._

* * *

><p>Naruto moved one of his hands to his head, fisting a handful of his blond hair to try to shock his mind away from its current thought process. But that was not to be, as his mind was so accustomed to having his pink-haired teammate occupy all of its processing power that doing the opposite was impossible. Like asking a rock to soar through the air like a bird.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It felt incredible inside of her, her hot flesh quivering around him, promising pleasure beyond compare. It would not be the first time it accommodated a foreign object for mutual relief. He should know. He still could not believe it was happening, having to look at her pleasured face just to remind himself that this was real. He was fucking Sakura; or rather, she was riding him to her release, allowing him to join her in her moment of euphoria because he knew that if she really wanted, she could easily find someone else to satisfy her urge.<em>

_She was a beautiful girl, after all—sexy even—having matured just enough to garner the attention of any man within Konoha, even some from other villages. He had even caught his friends giving her body an appeasing once-over from time to time. The fact that she had chosen to do this had baffled him, but not enough to miss out on the opportunity to have a taste of her body._

* * *

><p>He hated himself for having given in, if he hadn't he would be enjoying his nice meal at the moment. Instead, he was being haunted by the feel of being with the girl of his dreams, better than any of his fantasies but also not in the way he had imagined.<p>

"You better hurry up and enjoy your ramen, Naruto-kun, before it gets cold." spoke Ayame, the waitress of Ichiraku Ramen and the chef's daughter, with a smile, oblivious that despite what she was seeing he was suffering so much at the moment.

_'Ayame-nee...'_ Naruto thought as he gulped, wanting to follow her suggestion but unable to will his body to do it, for it wasn't in his control. Not really.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura raised her hips slowly, rising until all that was left of him inside was the head of his painfully hard member, pulsing with the desire for release. He didn't know how long she stayed like that, letting him see the point in which their bodies connected; his penis buried inside the moist lips of her womanhood, her inner labia clinging to him ever so slightly, refusing to relinquish their hold on the long, thick cock embedded between them. Her second hole, puckered tantalizingly, was perfectly visible to him, her back being to him, legs on the ground and hands on her knees, supporting her up and giving her leverage.<em>

_Then, after what felt like an eternity to his mind as it worked to burn the erotic image forever for him to remember on those lonely nights—though in reality it was barely more than a second—Sakura lowered herself down on him, taking him as deep as she could, going as far as to shift most of her weight on top of him, relishing in the way it felt to have him nudge against the flesh that signified he could go no deeper. Her cervix._

_He moaned when she repeated the process, rising until she had the bare minimum of him inside of her, before lowering herself down until she felt him brush against her deepest point. He wanted to grab her hips and pull her down on him, increase the speed and force until the sound of her ass slapping against his pelvis was all that they could hear, but she had forbid it._

_"Don't lay your hands on me, Naruto, or I swear I'll leave you with the worst case of blue-balls anyone has ever had." she'd said from her position standing between his legs as she'd pushed her black spandex shorts halfway down her thighs before moving the dark red thong she wore to the side and proceeding to sit on him, making him moan as he entered her slick passage._

_Thus he could do nothing but throw his head back when Sakura lowered her body and ground her hips from side to side, causing his cock shift inside her slightly, the tight walls of her vagina squeezing him with the tightening of the muscles she used to sway her hips._

_"Sakura-cha—aghn..." he uttered, his voice coming out in a low rasp. The pink-haired girl merely tilted her head to glance over her shoulder at him, eyes clouded over in lust, just like the last time he saw them._

_"Hm?" her moan had a questioning sound to it, as she leaned forward to raise off of him, the fluids leaking out of her wet sex running down the length of him, dripping off of his scrotum before pooling inside his boxers, dampening them as well as his seat._

_"Please—ngh..." his response was interrupted by the moan emanating from his throat, a result from Sakura quickly bouncing on his lap. For a second he thought she was finally going to speed up but then she returned to grinding on him. "Please, can we move—Ngh—move faster?"_

_For a second he thought she hadn't heard him, or ignored him would be the more likely reason, but then Sakura sat up, leaning back against his chest, before pushing herself up slightly and bringing his knees together so she could straddle his thighs, pushing her shorts down the rest of the way before doing so. Once she had fully accommodated herself on top of him, or at least as much as she could with her legs spread as they were, she began to bounce herself at a moderate pace, making her mewl every time she was pulled down by gravity, loving the way her teammates cock moved in and out of her deliciously._

_Naruto's panting was becoming erratic and figuring it was only a matter of time before he'd feel the familiar tightening in his balls, he decided to warn the woman moving on his lap, not knowing whether or not she would appreciate him cumming inside of her._

_Before he could, however, he felt Sakura's movements become as erratic as his breathing, her moans picking up in intensity as well. Then, with one final downward motion she stopped, her back arching against him as her orgasm crashed over her body, the walls of her already snug vagina tightening around him to an almost painful vice-like grip, her muscles spasming around him pushing him over the edge as he stood up, making her release a surprised yelp as her legs quickly met the ground, leaving her bent over with her hands on the counter, his hands gripping her ass roughly as he thrust into her from behind, extending her orgasm and making her scream in pleasure as he raced towards his own._

_His own release came quickly, the sight of the rosette bent over before him, her perfect ass bouncing slightly with each thrust while he had a perfect view of the swollen lips of her outer labia, at the same time feeling her rippling around him as shock-waves of her orgasm continued. The first spurt being released as he pulled out, not sure if it had made it inside of her or not, and settled his penis in between the crack of her ass, his remaining ropes of cum shooting out on her back and ass._

* * *

><p>Ayame stood worried, having been watching Naruto eat his ramen silently, mannered even. That alone had let her know that he was troubled, that something was bothering him to the point he couldn't even enjoy a bowl of his favorite food.<p>

She moved to stand in front of the blond when she thought she heard a squeal. Puzzled, and getting a sense of dejá vu, she glanced around trying to zero in on the noise when the image of Naruto eating his ramen wavered in front of her. Arching an eyebrow the brown-haired waitress lifted her hand to reach towards the boy when something warm hit her on her lower lip, causing her to flinch back, but her arm had already made contact with something only halfway to the blond.

Instantly, the image of her favorite blond customer eating was replaced with a panting red faced, pink haired girl, bent over on the counter of the small Ramen stand, eyes hazy with lust. Behind her stood the blond boy, breathing just as hard, jacket unzipped, allowing her to see that his pants were unzipped as well, his erection resting between the rosette's ass cheeks, a red string visible on her left cheek. A white liquid lay pooled on the younger girls back, revealing to Ayame what had likely landed on her lower lip.

Before she could wipe her mouth and shriek, she was pulled down by the green-eyed girl, the hand on the front of her shirt pulling Ayame down face to face with her. Next thing Ayame knew, Sakura's tongue had licked along her lip, cleaning up her partner's fluid from the older woman's face with a hum of satisfaction before she either wasted it or, worse, tasted it herself.

Face reddening with embarrassment and anger, Ayame seemingly exploded. "Damn it, not again you two! Out! _Out!_ _Out!_ _Out!_" she shouted as Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover's waist—casting a quick glance towards the mirror that had been in front of them, letting their eyes meet even though they were facing away from each other, noting that her eyes were still slightly glazed while his still looked tormented at being denied his meal—forming a quick hand sign before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves, leaving a flustered waitress behind, and, unknowingly, Sakura's skirt and shorts, pooled on the floor where she had let them drop.

"Using Genjutsu to screw in public without being seen..." Ayame muttered. "Honestly, how many times do they have to be caught?"

* * *

><p>Seconds later Naruto and Sakura reappeared in his apartment. Arms still wrapped around his pink-haired lover's waist, Naruto sat down on his bed, thus making Sakura sit on his lap. She turned to him lazily, drowsily, as she nuzzled her cheek against his affectionately, making him smile.<p>

Sakura was always like this after they had sex. She enjoyed cuddling and often times fell asleep in his arms, the only times she didn't being when they went for another round, or she had to go home.

"You're a naughty little vixen, you know that?" Naruto murmured with his chin resting on her shoulder. Sakura hummed her agreement.

"Only for you." she replied, turning in his lap slightly so she could face him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You left my shorts behind."

"Not my fault you took them off." he retorted. "Number one rule of Public Genjutsu Sex; keep your clothes on for fast getaways." he recited her own rule back to her. Sakura could not help but give an affirmative nod.

"Looks like I'm walking around in my underwear." Naruto couldn't help but grin. What Sakura called underwear, nowadays, he called string that did nothing more but take up an extra second every time he moved it aside. As if to prove his point, he pulled the string resting on her left cheek out before letting it snap back. "Ow. Stop that."

Naruto ignored her protest and repeated the action a few times, taking pleasure from the sound it made when it connected against her flesh, as well as the soft whimpering moan she would release. Finally deciding he had harassed her enough, he began rubbing her bum soothingly, eliciting a low groan from the girl sitting on his lap.

"You're insatiable, Sakura-chan." Naruto rasped when he felt her squirm on top of him, grinding her ass against his stirring member. _'And to think, she used to be my innocent little virgin girlfriend.'_ he thought as he felt Sakura's soft fingers reach between her legs to grab a hold of his shaft, maneuvering it so that it rested against the slit of her opening, pressing her thighs together to trap him, her hand playing with the tip of his penis, sticking out two or three inches between her legs.

"You were the one who taught me the pleasures of sex, Naruto." Sakura breathed out, grinding herself back and forth along his length, her wetness aiding her in her task as she rubbed the crown of her boyfriend's throbbing cock, his own pre-cum providing the lubrication she needed to continue her ministrations. "So now you have to take responsibility every time I get hot and bothered." she bucked her ass in his lap, forcing a deep groan from his throat. "Or would you rather I find someone el—"

Her sentence was cut off as Naruto leaned over and pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth and meeting with hers as she was in the middle of pronouncing 'else.' Just as well, for they both knew it was an empty threat. The tattoo looking mark on her shoulder was more than just cosmetic, and even without that, they both knew Sakura wasn't that type of girl.

Their tongues dueled as Sakura continued to move on Naruto's lap, moaning into each other's mouth. Finally Naruto decided he'd had enough, breaking away from the rosette's swollen lips before hooking one arm under her knees and slipping his other hand under her ass to lift her up only to lower her down on his dick, a moan escaping his lips as he sheathed himself inside of her, still unbelievably tight after so many times she had accommodated him. Sakura groaned softly as she felt Naruto enter her body for what must've been the hundredth time since their first time, loving how he stretched her cunt deliciously with his eight and a half inch long, three and a half inch thick cock, which Sakura had grown an appreciation for, whether it was in her pussy or in her mouth.

Once he was inside as far as he could go, Naruto raised Sakura up again until he was half way out and let gravity bring her down on him, ripping a scream of pleasure from her mouth. He repeated the process, enjoying the loud mewls of pleasure Sakura would release on each decent, plus the way her muscles could contract around him was an added benefit; one he was sure she enjoyed just as much as he did.

"Ngh! Don't stop, Naruto." Sakura pleaded when the blond paused his actions, trying to grind against him in vain as he was still holding her, limiting her movement. At best she managed to raise an inch before bending in his hold again, making him moan as she fucked herself on his cock.

"Wait, you little vixen." Naruto groaned out, turning to place her on the bed sideways, while he sat on his knees, his dick still buried inside of her. One of his hands resting on her thigh, holding her legs together as she lay sideways, while the other rested on her ass. "Now..." he smiled, pulling his hips back before thrusting forward, making her whole body slide on his bed from the force.

"Ungh! Yes! Right there, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, squeezing her eyes shut. In the new position she had a better control of her hips, quickly lifting herself up on her elbow to give her the leverage she needed to push back against him. "Fuck! Yes, right there, baby! Agh, _fuck_!"

"Sakura, control yourself." Naruto reprimanded playfully, never ceasing his thrusts. He loved how his normally refined girlfriend let herself go during sex, and how she was down to try anything. It was sexy beyond compare. Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that he lived next to an elderly couple and had begun to receive constant complaints since their relationship had become physical.

_'I wonder if there are any seals that block out noise.' _he wondered to himself as Sakura continued her moans of encouragement, which were serving their purpose, making a mental note to ask the perverted sage the next time he saw him.

"Fuck, Naruto..." she moaned as he moved one hand to fondle her breast, squeezing it roughly in his hand. "I'm cumming!" she exclaimed as her pussy clamped down on him, muscles contracting to try to milk the cock it gripped.

"Dammit, Sakura." Naruto rasped, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out and pumped himself to his release, his cum landing on her hip. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, a grin making its way on his face when she told him to get off.

They bickered for a while before she relented and let him be, moving to make herself comfortable when she felt his half-hard dick against her back, since he had moved to hold her against him.

"And you say I'm the hornball." she muttered, trying to move away from him when he pressed himself between the cheeks of her ass. "Quit it, Naruto. Just because the Kyūbi protects you from chaffing and resupplies your sperm every time doesn't mean I don't get sore." the way he laughed made her turn to glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied, hugging her tighter against him, noting absentmindedly that she was still wearing her shirt and thong. "Just that my body only began to heal those things because otherwise my nympho girlfriend would've killed me with sex. Not that that would be a bad way to go." he added when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a nympho." she said, making him laugh again.

"Sakura-chan, you were the one who started our practice of Public Genjutsu Sex—"

"Sure, complain afterwards..."

"—got us banned from the Academy—"

* * *

><p><em>"God, Naruto, that feels so fucking good." Sakura whispered as Naruto stood behind her, thrusting his hips forward to drive deep into her. She was bent over on Iruka's old desk, legs spread as far as her spandex shorts around her thighs would allow, which wasn't that far.<em>

_"Sakura-chan, you're so wet. Does the fact that we could get discovered at any moment turn you on?" Naruto asked, driving his cock deep into his girlfriend, making her cry out in pleasure._

_"_Yes. Fuck me, Naruto_!" she shouted, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts. She felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, the pleasure as well as the adrenaline from their risky decision to have sex in the academy just minutes before anyone was supposed to arrive providing the boost she needed to reach her peak. "I'm cumming, Naruto!"_

_The blond held out as long as he could against the sensation of Sakura's pussy clamping down on his dick, massaging it wonderfully but in the end he also reached his release. He pulled out and was going to jerk himself onto her ass when the rosette surprised him by turning around and kneeling before him._

_The first rope of his cum shot out and hit her on her cheek, while the rest went down her throat. She gulped around him, ignoring the taste of herself, tormenting his sensitive head with her tongue._

_Naruto watched, transfixed as Sakura wiped the cum off her cheek with her finger before bringing it to her lips. He was about to say something when the door opened and in walked their old academy instructor._

_"Hey, Naru—What the fuck are you two—Get out!" Iruka yelled, face red with indignation. The two teens quickly shunshined away, only to later find out that they were banned from the academy._

* * *

><p>"You were the one who picked our old classroom!"<p>

"—suggested we have sex on Baa-chan's desk—"

* * *

><p><em>"Ne, Sakura-chan, you sure Baa-chan won't come back before eleven?" Naruto asked as he sat in the Hokage's chair, his hand buried in the pink hair of his girlfriend as she sat kneeled between his legs, his cock in her mouth. The rosette plunged her mouth down on him one last time before pulling back, releasing his dick with a wet pop.<em>

_"Shishou always takes Tonton to the farm just outside the village on Thursdays to let her roll around in the mud for a while." she murmured as she licked and sucked the side of his shaft. "So we still have a good thirty minutes." as soon as she finished talking she took his cock back into her mouth, humming softly as she worked to please him._

_"Angh. Just making sure. If Baa-chan finds out we—ugh—did this she'd kill me." he groaned out, moving his fingers through Sakura's pink hair. He heard the sound Sakura's pussy made as she played with herself and, with much difficulty, pulled his dick from her lips. She looked at him, confused, before he motioned for her to get up._

_Sakura stood up and sat against the Hokage's desk, her casual skirt bunched up around her hips and the crotch of her panties shoved to the side. Naruto smiled as he wrapped Sakura's legs around his waist and sunk his length inside her moist canal, ripping a gasp of surprised pleasure from her mouth._

_He set a quick rhythm, liking to go fast as opposed to how she liked to take it slow, as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping and panting against his ear. They continued in that fashion until Naruto pushed Sakura back on the desk. She moved her arms behind her to prop her up as her head fell back from the pleasure, loving how Naruto's thick cock stretched out the walls of her pussy._

_When her arms gave way and she collapsed on the desk Naruto leaned down to press his chest against hers, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his torso, her legs tightening around his waist as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge._

_"Fuck, Sakura, let go." Naruto ordered as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching and tried to hold it off until he could pull out. The rosette merely responded by locking her ankles together behind him._

_"It's okay, it's safe today." she rasped, knowing she was lying but too close to her own release to care. When she felt his seed spill into her a few seconds later she cried out in her own orgasm._

_"So,_ every _Thursday?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin on his face._

* * *

><p>"You forget you were the one who ask for head under her desk."<p>

"—got us banned from the Fire temple—"

"You were the one who was walking around all shirtless and sweaty and _hot_!"

"—jump me after all our spars—"

"Stop taking off your shirt then!"

"—constantly torture me when we get ramen; I'm lucky they haven't banned me from there." Naruto stopped in his list, which he could continue for hours, to turn to his girlfriend, his erection brushing against her waist since she had turned to lay on her back, grinning teasingly. "So to sum it up; we're both addicted to sex." he chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the fact that he was right. It didn't help that she could feel herself grow hot at the memories of all of their escapades. And the way his penis twitched against her skin wasn't helping either. "Fine." she muttered, ignoring the way he blinked at her in slight confusion before groaning when she gripped his length, pumping it slowly. "But I'm just going to suck you off; I really am sore." she explained as she sat up and moved to straddle his face. "So return the favor."

Before Sakura could grab the blond's dick again, Naruto had already grabbed her hips and lowered her cunt to his mouth, trailing his tongue along her folds slowly, reminding her that he had already mastered exactly how to make her cum with his mouth. Seeing as she was the nympho she was, he'd quickly learned to bring her to multiple orgasms to sate her lust most nights. _If_ they had a mission the next day and couldn't afford to stay up all night fucking.

"Sakura-chan..." he murmured against her flesh, making her collapse against his waist from the pleasure the vibrations gave her. "Don't forget me."

"Angh! O-Okay." Sakura gasped out as she grabbed a hold of his shaft with her right hand, pumping quickly to show she was going to attend to him. She _felt _him smile against her, his tongue circling her nub a few times before he returned his attention to her nether lips. She herself had slowed her strokes, bringing her left hand to cup his balls and stroke the base, her first hand massaging the head of his dick slowly, her thumb rubbing his crown very time she raised her fist, one of the few tricks she had learned that helped get the blond off faster.

Once his hips had started thrusting to meet her hand, Sakura decided to add her tongue, licking the sides if his shaft, alternating every few thrusts, before she focused on his tip. She circled around the crown, teasing him with the prospect of engulfing him in her mouth, but she never closed her lips around him.

When she continued her oral torture, Naruto moved to encircle her thighs with his arms, his hands shifting to reach for her outer labia, spreading it open. The soft velvet flesh of her pussy visible to him, allowing him to crane his neck and lick the inside just as Sakura placed the head of his cock on her tongue, inside her open mouth, catching her off guard. She jerked forward, his dick moving farther into her mouth than she had intended, if the short gagging sound that she made was any indication.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, clearly amused. The rosette coughed a few times before nodding.

"Sorry, that just caught me off guard." her reply was all Naruto needed to hear before he resumed his task, burying his face in the juncture of Sakura's legs. Figuring she had regained her composure, Sakura leaned down to capture the head of Naruto's penis between her lips, giving him a long wet suck, before swirling her tongue around him. As she repeated her action, she stroked his shaft, delighting in her lover's moans of appreciation, for they reverberated back against her, in turn making her moan against the dick between her lips; like a chain reaction of pleasure.

Slipping his tongue inside Sakura's core one last time, Naruto maneuvered his right arm so he could slip his index and middle finger inside of her, making her moan around him again, her flesh still slightly spread from their earlier fuck, but it was still snug enough to grip his fingers lightly. He spread his fingers once before pulling them out halfway and sinking them in again. As he did that he was using his other hand to spread the lips of her inner labia while his thumb of the hand that was moving inside of her rubbed against her clitoris from side to side.

Sakura couldn't help the deep sensual moans that began to emanate from her throat due to Naruto's movements, her hips bucking to meet his fingers. She was so enraptured by the sensation that she forgot about her charge briefly. It wasn't until Naruto thrust his hips up in an effort to at least get her hand moving that she remembered.

Leaning down she took him in her mouth, going down as far as she could before back off, pulling back, loving the feel of his hot smooth cock between her lips and the way his crown felt against her tongue. Setting a quick rhythm, Sakura began to bob her head up and down, pumping what she couldn't fit with her hand, alternating between her current speed and a slower one that allowed her to savor her lover's taste. She would torture him with the slower pace until he would begin raising his hips in an effort to manually speed her up. She would then smirk around him, letting out a long hum of amusement before granting his silent request.

"Oh God, Sakura..." Naruto groaned out, his head tilting back against his pillows as he lost himself in Sakura's rapidly improving cock-sucking. "I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

The rosette gave him a few more pumps with her mouth before pulling her lips off of his cock with a wet pop. "Too bad, Naruto." she murmured against the side of his shaft as she licked and sucked on it. "You know the deal; you don't make me cum, I won't let you cum." as if to emphasize she pulled back until her tongue was barely touching his tip. When she felt him return to eating her pussy with a renewed vigor, she returned to her task, moving slowly to torture him.

Truth was, Sakura had already had an orgasm, but she had restrained herself from yelling it out loud in order to get him to continue his work, hoping he wouldn't notice. In all honesty, she was amazed he'd lasted as long as he had. All she had to do was bob her head for a while, and when she would get tired she'd suck on him while running her tongue along the head and jack him off into her mouth.

Naruto, on the other hand, hand to constantly pump his hand, or move his tongue, whether to lick or shove it deep inside of her, which she knew could get tiring quickly, from the few times she had tried to reach her ice-cream at the bottom of a plastic cup.

Still, she could feel her second orgasm rapidly approaching and after she had it she would be more than happy to grant him his release.

A deep groan resonated in Naruto's throat as he was subjected to Sakura's slow movements. The way she would hum as she would pull back, pressing the flat of her tongue against him as she would do so, before turning her head slightly as she descended, his dick poking the inside of her cheek. The saliva that would drip down his shaft would serve to help her hand glide up and down along the base of his member.

Knowing she would keep her word of not letting him cum, he decided to use his knowledge of what drove Sakura wild. He reached to spread her nether lips open with his thumbs before sticking his tongue into her opening, alternating between doing that and licking around her clit, humming against her skin to allow the vibration to aid him in pleasuring his girlfriend.

Sure enough, under his constant assault, it wasn't long before he felt Sakura's thighs tighten around his head, trying to keep his head in place as her orgasm began, her moans against him almost pushing him over the edge until she pulled her head back.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto! Ahh!" she yelled out as she ground her pussy against his mouth in an effort to extend her orgasm. She could feel Naruto's tongue lapping up every trace of her release as it came, teasing her even after her orgasm had subsided. "Ah! Naruto, stop." she pleaded, trying to pull her hips away only to be held down by Naruto's arms.

"Not so fast, Sakura-chan." Naruto stated as he pulled her back down on his mouth. "You think I didn't notice your earlier orgasm? Don't you want a third?" he followed his question by placing his lips around the nub of her clit and applying just the slightest suction. The response was instantaneous as Sakura's torso fell on top of him.

"Gah! No, p-please, Narut—Oh! Ah! I can't take any more!" she mewled out against his abdomen. After two consecutive releases, not counting her earlier two, her pussy was over-sensitized to the point that his breath was too much for her to handle. "Please, I'm—Mm—I'm begging you!"

"You're going to owe me big, Sakura-chan." he muttered, lips still pressed around her sensitive nub, sending more vibrations through her body, forcing Sakura to whimper. "Think you can handle that?"

"Ah! Yes! Just please, stop!"

"You sure? I might ask to have sex in the library."

"Ngh—Ah! I don't care if you want a threesome, just stop!"

"Hmm. I can barely handle you alone, I don't think I'll be asking for one of those any time soon~." he stretched out the 'N,' making Sakura jerk her hips in vain. "Why; do you want a threesome~?"

"Gah! Naruto!"

"Answer me, Sakura-chan~."

"Kage Bunshin!" she shouted, frightened by the feeling of another orgasm on the horizon. "A threeso—ah! An orgy with Kage Bunshin!"

"Well, Sakura-chan~, I think I can give you that." he could tell she was already on the cusp of another release. "But right now, I want you to cum for me, Sakura-chan~."

"Fuck! Naruto!" she shouted as her third orgasm in a row washed over her body like a tidal wave. Her body went rigid, hands gripping the sheet of his mattress so tight her knuckles turned white. Once she was done she felt Naruto maneuver her body until she was off his chest, but her face was still at his crotch, his cock throbbing painfully.

Tired but knowing it would be cruel to leave him when he was so hard it must hurt—even though she should as payback for forcing her to cum—she grabbed his member with one hand before lowering her mouth, sucking him gently as her hand stroked him languidly. Shifting her gaze to look at his face, she felt a sense of accomplishment at his pleasured moans.

Naruto reached one hand to run his fingers through her hair before cupping the side of her face, reveling in the hum she gave off when she leaned into his touch.

"God, Sakura, that feels so good." he rasped out when she began to bob her head slowly, trying to bring him to his release not from a rapid motion, but from the feel of her lips and tongue. She hummed each time she descended on him before back off, taking a breath through her nose and repeating her descent.

While her mouth engulfed his first five inches, her hand stroked the remaining three. She barely ever fondled his scrotum for it usually made him cum too fast for her liking. She enjoyed taking her time pleasing him, loving how his pleasure was coming completely from her efforts alone.

She pulled back until the only thing she had in her mouth was his crown and gave him a hard suck, her tongue teasing his slit, before engulfing him and doing it again. Naruto's hand in her hair fisted a few strands gently, making her moan around him.

"Sakura-chan, I can't take much more." he groaned out, letting her know what she already guessed. His cock was throbbing in her mouth, and she could taste more of his pre-cum with each swallow.

"Mm-Hmm~." was her response, eliciting another deep groan. When she felt him begin to pulsate, an indication that he was about to cum she pulled her mouth off his cock with a wet slurping pop. "Face or mouth?" she asked as her hand continued to pump, tongue licking along his shaft.

"Guh. Up to you." he replied, trying to hold back his release until she chose for him. Then he felt her mouth engulf him as far as she could take him and suck hard. "Sakura-chan."

His first spurt of cum filled her mouth with his warm essence, forcing her to swallow otherwise his second one would dribble out. She swallowed each rope but the last, keeping it in her mouth as she ran her thumb up the inside of his shaft a few times, from the base to the tip, trying to milk every last drop of sperm. Once he began to deflate, she pulled her mouth off and moved to let him see the white liquid resting on her tongue before she closed and swallowed, opening her mouth again to show him.

"Did I do good, Tou-chan?" she asked, using the nickname she had given him after their pregnancy scare after his return seven months ago, lost in her fight with Sasori two months later. Even though it had hurt at first, she continued to call him so only during or after pleasuring him with her mouth.

"God, Sakura-chan, that's sexy. And, yes, you did very good, my little vixen." he said as he pulled her towards him. He removed her shirt, leaving her in her red g-string thong, much to her confusion.

"I can't handle another round right now, Naruto." she stated. The blond only smiled at her.

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't get too hot, Sakura-chan. My air conditioner broke last week and they say tonight's going to be really hot." he reminded her before hugging her against his chest as he lied down.

They were quiet for a second before Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto?" she called before continuing after his, 'Hm.' "Do you think Sasuke-kun will return now that he's killed Orochinaru?" she asked, receiving nothing but silence at first.

"I dunno, Sakura-chan. I'd like for him to—I still want him to be my best man when we get married." there he went again with his declaration of marriage, not that she ever protested. Well, not anymore, she didn't.

Maybe back before she had decided to give him a chance after she learned he had been the one who saved her from Gaara, but ever since he had come back she had grown accustomed to his constant declarations of marriage and his constant referral of her as Uzumaki-chan in public. A nickname that had caught on among many of their friends and superiors.

"Hm. And I still want to make him godfather of our child." she humored him, even though it was true. Neither could think of anyone they trusted more to take care of their future children should something happen to them. They still believed that the old Sasuke was in there somewhere, even if he had left and been labeled a criminal.

"Let's just pray he comes to his senses before he's lost in the darkness and can't remember which direction he came from." Naruto said before kissing Sakura's shoulder, right on top of his mark, making the rosette smile.

The mark was the source of his references to her as his Uzumaki-chan. She was already bound to him physically, and Naruto's desire to make their status official in the system was just a formality for her family, who wanted to see her get married.

Their moment of serenity was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's stomach growling.

"Way to kill the atmosphere, honey." she commented, staring at the blond over her shoulder. Naruto merely grinned.

"Well, you were the one who denied me my ramen earlier 'cause you got horny." Naruto replied, chuckling as he got up off his bed. Sakura followed suit, feeling rather hungry herself.

"That reminds me," she began as she watched Naruto gather ingredients for whatever he was going to make them, "You lost the challenge, earlier."

"What? I won that." Naruto retorted, turning towards Sakura as if she was crazy.

"I told you you couldn't touch me with your hands, and if I recall you not only touched me, you gripped my hips as you fucked me against the counter." Sakura explained, a smirk on her face.

"Nah, nah, nah. You came. As soon as you came the challenge was completed."

"As soon as we cum the challenge is completed." Sakura corrected. "If you had cum you would be right but since you grabbed me before you did, I won."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I think that's bull but," he shrugged, "whatever." he began cooking their meal, glad he was still wearing his pants, before turning around. "So where are we going for Public Genjutsu Sex next time?"

Sakura searched through her mind for where they would go next, having won the challenge. "I don't know. I guess wherever we are when the mood strikes me." she answered, watching the way his eyes became fearful. "And why did you look so tormented earlier when we started fucking at Ichiraku's? You looked like you had just caught me with another man."

Naruto snorted. "Sakura-chan, you denied me my ramen, even after I _begged_ you to wait five minutes." Naruto replied.

"Don't be such a baby. You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Well of course."

"Exactly, so stop complaining, or next time I'll get you hard right before a mission debriefing." she said, grabbing a grape from the fruit bowl on his table.

"You mean, _again_?" he quipped, dodging the grape she threw at him. "Hey!"

"Just hurry up and cook me my dinner." Sakura ordered playfully. Naruto did as he was told, muttering incoherently about how she didn't appreciate him as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, we have another report of Naruto and Sakura being caught having sex in public." Shizune sighed, handing the paper to the blond haired Hokage.<p>

"Again?" Tsunade asked incredulously. She took the paper and filed it away in the drawer in her desk, which already had been emptied twice, the boxes containing the numerous reports and complaints of the two hidden by Jiraiya at Mount Myōboku. "Are we sure the Kyuubi's not really a rabbit?" Tsunade joked.

She had taken it upon herself to hide all of the reports of the rabbit pair in an effort to protect the boy she viewed as her nephew. If she didn't, the boy would've gone broke and into debt after all the fines he would've received.

_'So long as those two keep it out of my office, I'll turn the other cheek.'_ Tsunade thought before glancing at the calendar. "Shizune, be sure to remember to take Tonton to the farms for me tomorrow; I have a meeting with the civilian counsel that ends at ten thirty."

* * *

><p><strong>End?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well... Not much to say. This was all pure random, unadulterated smut. I tried to add a bit of plot towards the end, to show that this is an AU of the Naruto series and around when it takes place. But it's still plotless smut to me. I, again, apologize for this chapter, it came to me and would not go away. So feel free to let me know what you think of this, your opinions matter people. Without any input, we end up with this! So if not for anything else, at least to prevent another one of these chapter from happening again...<em>


	5. Originality

_Author's Note: This was initially going to be a small drabble, hence why it seems more rushed in the beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>Originality<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura expected something completely different when her boyfriend of five years had returned from Tetsu no Kuni, home of the best jewelers around, and asked her out on a date. The look in his eyes had indicated that he had something planned, and her mother's recent conversation of why the twenty-two years olds hadn't gotten married yet echoed in her head all day as she prepared.<p>

Call her a dreamer but she had been hoping that maybe the blond had lied about being sent on a mission to the land of the Samurai so he could go pick up a custom made ring, which he would then present to her as he knelt down and proposed. She couldn't help it, she was a hopeless romantic at heart.

That's why she felt absolutely stupid for having dressed up for the date only to be taken to Ichiraku's—_'A ramen stand for crying out loud! At least take a second to rethink your dinner plans when your girlfriend is all dressed up!'_—for a simple meal. Simple meaning that the blond seemed to have forgotten anything and everything he knew about manners during his time away.

Then he had taken her on a stroll through the park and when he stopped them in front of the fountain she couldn't help but get her hopes up that maybe this was it. It had even started to get romantic when he wrapped her in his warm embrace before leaning down to kiss her.

When their kissing began to get more fervent by the second she had pulled back, in case he had forgotten what he was going to ask, like she almost had.

"Naruto, is there anything you might be forgetting?" Sakura tried, holding her breath as she stared up at two confused sapphire orbs. "Anything you might want to ask?"

He took a moment, a moment longer than he should have needed, to think before his face light up and she awaited his question in anticipation.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes! Of course—wait. What?"

"Is it safe to cum inside?" he repeated, clearly confused by her outburst.

"Is that why you brought me out here? A late night public quickie?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Naruto began, calming the rosette slightly, "but when we got here I figured, why not?"

Normally Sakura would've been game for some intimacy with her boyfriend, especially after he had just come back from a rather long mission. However, at the moment she couldn't help but be furious with the blond. It wasn't really his fault that she was a hopeless romantic, but then again he was the one always lecturing to others about reading the atmosphere.

"You jerk!" Sakura yelled before she turned around and stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto standing alone in the middle of the park.

Needless to say he had slept on the couch that night. Again, unfair of her but Sakura needed a while to get over her disappointment.

* * *

><p>That was why, currently, Sakura regarded her anxious boyfriend with impatience after he had asked to borrow her from the Genin team she had been training.<p>

"Did I do something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, honestly worried about what the cause of his girlfriend's ill temper was.

Sakura knew she should just sigh, tell him it was nothing and kiss his worry away, seeing as it was her fault for reading so much from a simple date request. But for some reason she couldn't help but become even more frustrated at his complete cluelessness.

"A full day to think and you still don't have a clue?" she questioned, her fists trembling at her sides. Why was she so worked up? So what if Naruto didn't want to marry her, he was only the love of her life. Aforementioned blond took a step back out of an old instinct.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I don't know what I did but if you would just tell me, I'll fix it." the sincerity of his words made Sakura feel even worse, but it seemed her mouth didn't need her permission to speak today.

"If you're too stupid to figure it out than just leave me alone!" she turned to walk away, in an attempt to prevent herself from saying something else she didn't mean when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind before she was pressed against a familiar firm chest.

"You know I'm not the brains in our relationship, love." Naruto spoke against her hair, his breath tickling the back of her ear making her shiver. "Please tell me what's wrong, I don't like it when you're mad at me and I don't know why. At least when I know, I know how to fix it."

Sakura was silent for a moment before she answered, her mouth finally back under her control. "You're going to think its stupid, Naruto, but I thought you were going to propose. I prepared myself for it but after waiting all night and you didn't I just felt so angry at myself that I blamed you."

Naruto was quiet for a second before he laughed.

_'That bastard, he's laughing!'_ Sakura thought furiously, turning to look at the blond. He tried to calm himself down but only ended up beginning again. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but you have to admit, that's pretty funny." Naruto gasped out, failing to notice the green eyes that narrowed at him dangerously.

"No, it isn't." Sakura ground out, feeling her anger, now justly placed, grow with every breath the blond took.

"Aw, come on. I return from a mission, you think that I went to get you a ring and wait all night for me to propose? That's funny."

Okay, that just plain hurt. Adding that to the growing flame that was her anger, Sakura forced a false smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, that is funny." she said, moving her hand to grab Naruto's chin with her fingers. "You know what else is funny?" Naruto looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to indulge him. "Watching you soar through the air!"

Her thumb under his chin flipped upwards, sending the insensitive blond flying into the air comically. Well, maybe he didn't find it as amusing as she did, but at least to her it was funny. One of her students must have though so as well for she heard his shout.

"Whoa! Sensei just launched her boyfriend into the air!" Toshiro exclaimed, clutching his sides as he laughed, his finger pointing in the direction the blond had flown, straight up.

"I told you Sakura-sensei was mean." the other male of the team, Yuusuke whimpered, cowering behind the only girl on the team, who stared at Sakura with admiration in her eyes.

"Alright, guys, back to training!" Sakura ordered, feeling much better, knowing Naruto knew how to land safely. He was a ninja, after all. Suddenly Mina gasped, pointing at the sky.

"Sakura-shishou, look!" The rosette turned to glance towards what the girl was point at, figuring it must be Naruto, when she froze and did a double take.

High up in the sky at least a few hundred Naruto clones fell in unison. But that wasn't what had caught Sakura off guard.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura gasped, her hand flying to clover her mouth as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Her knees felt weak and she forgot how to breath for a second.

It was unmistakable. The plummeting mass of clones had maneuvered themselves so that they spelled, very clearly;

**MARRY ME SAKURA!**

Her student's squeal didn't even reach her ears as the rosette watched Naruto use an Odama Rasengan to break his fall before jumping away, landing in a kneel in front of her, a dark navy box in his hand.

"I'm sorry I was mean, Sakura-chan, but I really wanted to use that trick, and Gaara was going to come over next week to help me do it, but I figured now was the perfect moment—"

"Yes!" Sakura croaked, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks. Naruto raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I haven't asked you, yet, Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckled, opening the box to reveal a simple ring with green crystal shards organized to resemble a flower. "Haruno Sakura, will you mar—"

Sakura threw herself into Naruto's arms, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The blond held her as she cried out in joy, feeling a stinging sensation in his own eyes. He had been scared—terrified to ask her and despite his calm cheerful demeanor he had been a nervous wreck as he landed before her. When the woman in his arms had finally calmed down enough he pulled back so he could slip the ring on her finger.

As soon as it was on Sakura kissed Naruto so passionately he felt dazed. When he regained his senses he found Sakura admiring the silver band on her finger.

"Those are shards of the first Hokage's necklace, Sakura-chan." Naruto explained. "They were returned to me after the Pein invasion but they just sat in a box at home. So I decided to use them to make a centerpiece for the ring I planned to give you. I went to Tetsu no kuni to make it myself, so I'm sorry if it's a little sloppy."

"It's beautiful, Naruto." Sakura reassured him, truthfully, still staring at the ring on her finger. It all felt so surreal. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"If you are, don't wake me up." Naruto chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist. "I love you, Sakura-chan. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Sakura smiled up at the blue eyes regarding her. "Yes I do, if it's anything like how I feel." Sakura glanced up and saw her Genin team staring at them. Smiling, she turned and wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, whispering something so that only he would hear. A second later the newly engaged couple disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Sensei ditched us!" Toshiro stated the obvious. "I'm so telling Hokage-sa—Ow!"

"Shut up, Shiro. Can't you appreciate how romantic that was?" Mina chided, glaring at the white haired teen. Her glare soon turned into a blush. "When are you going to propose to me? After seeing Naruto-san's proposal I expect you to do better!"

"Oh, hell naw; get the hell outta here! Who would want a flat chested girl like you!" Toshiro was sporting a blush of his own.

"What did you say?"

"Oh shit!"

Yuusuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at his teammates' actions. Watching the green haired girl chase her self proclaimed boyfriend, he couldn't help but thank god he was gay. Girls were too... Bothersome.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Ino, I'm wearing it right now." Sakura spoke on the phone, sitting on the edge of her bed, nude. Naruto lay behind her, admiring her backside. "No, I haven't shown anyone else."<p>

_'How could you when we haven't even left the bed for the last three hours?'_ the blond mused, shifting to wrap an arm around his fiancé's waist, pulling her down on the bed.

"No, you can't come over right now." Sakura said when she felt Naruto's arousal poke her thigh. "I'll stop by tomorrow and show you, okay? How did he ask?" Sakura bit her lip so suppress her moan as Naruto pushed himself inside of her. "I-I'll tell you tomorrow, just know he's still the most hyperactive, knuckle-headed unpredictable ninja. _Ohh~_k-kay, Ino, Bye!"

"Finally." Naruto murmured against her shoulder, hissing when she smacked his hip.

"You couldn't wait five minutes?" Sakura admonished, the reprimand not having nearly as much effect as it would were she clothed and not moaning as he worked himself inside of her.

"Says the woman who pulled my dick out of my pants not ten feet away from her students." Naruto quipped, stopping his movements cold, his hands holding Sakura's hips still. "Is that any way to behave around children, Sakura-chan?"

"_Ohh_... I don't know, please don't stop, Naruto." Sakura begged, squirming against him. The blond smirked before fulfilling her request.

"Anything for my lovely soon-to-be wife."

* * *

><p><strong>End?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Just a quick one-shot I came up with, refined with help from my buddy, Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura. My initial idea was to have Naruto do the same thing but with help from Gaara and his sand. But then we came up with the idea of Sakura punching him into the air and him doing this. I think it's something he would try. I hope I am the first to use this method, as it would help make my title match even better.<br>_


	6. Fantasy

_Author's Note: Good god, another chapter like the last one... I need help. So this is connected to the _'Genjutsu'_ one-shot; whether it's before or after I haven't decided, yet. We'll see, I guess. I don't know how many lemons this one will have... This wasn't initially a Birthday one-shot, but when I saw that it was coming up I just couldn't refuse. I wrote this before _'Originality.'_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. are the exclusive property of Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, this cipher that Jiraiya-sama left behind is getting more troublesome by the day." a boy in his late teens spoke around the cigarette between his lips, fumbling with the lighter in his hands, trying to spark a flame despite the wind blowing harshly in his face. Chain smokers were stubborn that way. When he finally managed to ignite a flame, he was distracted by the two blonds he saw conversing outside his destination, the Hokage Tower, long enough for the wind to blow out the flame.<p>

With a sigh, and figuring he could go without listening to his teammate's lecture on lung cancer, Shikamaru stashed the lighter and cigarette in his pockets right as he saw the taller blond jump away. Curious, he approached the remaining blond.

"What was that about, Ino?" the lazy Chūnin asked, drawing the girl's attention. The mischievous smirk that developed on the girls porcelain features made him wonder if he really wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing." Ino disregarded his question, hoping he would press her further. She was a gossip and loved to talk to whoever would listen. Unfortunately for her, her teammate didn't care enough about the matter, forcing Ino to admit defeat and cave. "Okay, Fine. If you really want to know _that _badly."

"Actually, I think I'm goo_—_"

"You know how the 'Uzumaki couple' have been going through a bit of a rough patch?" Shikamaru sighed, nodding. "Well let's just say I think everything will be fine by the time his Birthday party starts." Ino spoke cryptically. Well, considering it was Naruto and Sakura she was talking about it wasn't too hard to imagine what she was referencing. "Are you blushing, Shika?"

"N-No!"

"Yes you are!"

"Leave me alone, woman." with that Shikamaru walked away from his teammate. "Troublesome."

* * *

><p>With speed that would make his father proud, Uzumaki Naruto bounded across the rooftops of Konoha. He had been approached by Ino and told that his girlfriend—her words for he referred to the rosette as his mate—was waiting for him at his apartment. Normally that wouldn't be cause for concern, seeing as she had all but moved in with him recently, but they'd had an argument a few days prior and Ino had said Sakura mentioned something about wanting to have a 'talk' with him.<p>

_'She can't—wouldn't leave me.'_ he thought to himself as he landed on his building's roof. He'd marked her as his the first time they'd had sex, so she was bound to him until one of them died. Still that didn't mean she couldn't stop loving him; the mark merely kept other men away.

After dropping down to his floor Naruto opened his door, removing his shoes as he walked in and placing them alongside Sakura's casual shoes. A good sign, he figured.

"Sakura-chan?" he called out into his empty apartment. Nothing but silence answered him. He walked further into his home, searching for his mate, ignoring the tightening knot that had become his stomach. "Sakura-chan, are you here?"

It was a stupid question. He knew she was there. Not only had Ino told him she was waiting for him, but he could smell her scent, and faintly detect her chakra signature; they were both leading him to his room. The only thing preventing him from simply walking in was apprehension.

What if she wanted to take some time off? What if she regretted being marked? What if she had decided to leave him?

_'No, Sakura-chan loves me. She won't leave me over a stupid argument.'_ he reassured himself, his rational side attempting to placate him. Still he couldn't help but be worried about what she might want to speak with him about.

_'Wonder if she's going to bring up the figh—'_ his current train of thought immediately crashed and burned as he froze at the entrance to his room. "S-Sakura-chan..."

The rosette glanced up at him from her position sitting on his bed, meeting his gaze with her own for a second before turning away in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

_'I'm going to kill Ino for talking me into doing it like this.'_ she muttered in her head.

It would be her luck that the blond had overheard her talking to herself as she pondered how to grant Naruto's request after he had fulfilled hers. Then Ino, being Ino, had demanded to know every little detail—even going as far as to ask Sakura to describe every sensation when she explained why she wanted to repay her lover, which the rosette had deemed too outrageous a demand... just before she gave in and shared the account with her best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Ago<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sakura arrived at her boyfriend's apartment after having spent the night at her parents', giddy with excitement at the prospect of spending the day with her precious person. It was the four year anniversary of when they had initially begun dating when they were thirteen, and Naruto had promised a romantic day together; nothing would come between them, not even if their wayward teammate came back, apologized, and told the blond he was announced Hokage.<em>

_That alone had made her feel loved, and she had rewarded him with a deep goodnight kiss as he left her house, but the little girl in her couldn't wait to spend the day with her boyfriend; wondering what he had planned._

_Letting herself in using the key he'd given her the day after he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya, Sakura followed the familiar sounds of Naruto's snoring until she reached his room, finding him asleep without a care in the world. The sight made her frown before she sighed, deciding to wake him._

_"Naruto, wake up." she whined, shaking his shoulder. After a minute of trying to wake the blond without success she got an idea after catching a glimpse of his usual morning wood._

_Sakura climbed onto the bed, sitting on his left, using her right elbow to support her, before leaning down slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Naruto, seeing as you're asleep, I'm just going to bond with your 'friend' here." she spoke, grabbing his erection through his boxers with her left hand before pressing it against his stomach, smirking when she heard his appreciative groan. She knew he loved the feeling since he would he would constantly wake her up in the morning by pressing himself against her rump._

_Holding him pressed against his own abdomen, Sakura began moving her hand up and down on his covered length, amused by the vulnerable girly sounding moans he was emitting, something he couldn't prevent each time she pleasured him in his sleep._

_"You like that, Naruto?" she whispered against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as well as making his cock twitch in her hand. She moved her hand up to rub the tip, grinning when she felt his precum on the cloth of his boxers. "It seems so." she purred, running her hand from the tip to the base before trailing her pointer up the underside. "Looks like your friend wants to be freed, Naruto. Should I help him?"_

_She took his moan as a yes before slipping her hand through the slit in his underwear and gripping his arousal, giving it a few strokes before pulling it out. As soon as it was free of its confinement it seemed to harden even more in her small hand. Sakura instantly resumed her pumping, twisting her hand as she raised it, smearing his precum on the inside of her palm before pushing it down, using the fresh lubricant to aid her ministrations._

_"Ugh... Nngh... Oh..." Naruto's pleasured moans were beginning to make Sakura grow hot and bothered. She rolled her lower lip between her teeth as she rubbed her thighs together, closing her eyes to help her focus on the cock she was stroking, imagining it inside of her; stretching and filling her so deep—_

'Kami-sama, wake up, Naruto!'_ She wanted him so badly at the moment, but she knew better than to just straddle and ride him while he was asleep. Not only did he have little to no control when he was asleep, resulting in him reaching his climax too soon for her liking—though Ino told her that ten to fifteen minutes when asleep was incredible, their usual twenty to thirty minute fucks had spoiled her—but that had been what led to their pregnancy scare, and resulting loss of what would have been their first child._

_The memory of Tsunade telling her that she had lost her pregnancy—that Sasori's poisoned blade might have damaged her uterus, possibly ruining any chance of her getting pregnant again—made her stop for a second as she reigned her emotions in check. Her arousal was gone but she felt bad about just leaving Naruto painfully erect after having teased him to that point._

_Figuring she'd be able to get him off quicker with her mouth, Sakura moved so that she was laying in between his legs, his hard-on less than four inches away from her face. It had a small sheen to it from her using his precum as a lubricant, and it had deflated slightly due to being ignored._

_Wasting no time Sakura brushed her bangs behind her ear before leaning down to engulf the head of Naruto's cock in her mouth, tasting the precum excreting from his meatus as well as that which she had spread with her hand earlier. She gave him a few soft sucks while swirling her tongue around the tip, working on returning him to his former glory. Once he reached the point of arousal Sakura was looking for, she plunged her mouth further on his length until she had half of him in her mouth, swallowing once, before pulling back, applying some suction as she felt him sliding out between her lips._

_She repeated the series of motions, figuring that if she was going to suck her boyfriend off to relieve him in his sleep, she was going to do it how she wanted—how she _liked to_. Slowly. Allowing her to feel and taste and _appreciate_ the dick between her lips; the gift Kami had given the blond, knowing he'd need it to pleasure his pink haired lover when they eventually had sex._

_'_Kami-sama, it feel so good even in my mouth.'_ Sakura thought as she hummed around Naruto's penis in satisfaction, some of her own previous arousal returning. _'If I could go back in time I'd smack my Genin—hell, my academy self into shape.'_ she tilted her head to the side on her descent, Naruto's glans poking the inside of her cheek making it bulge slightly. _'Sex in the academy would've been even hotter if we were still attending.'_ she felt his cock throb inside her mouth and couldn't suppress the moan that emanated from her throat. _'Hurry... Hurry up and cum...'

_"Nngh... Sakura-chan..." Naruto moaned, coming out of his deep slumber, his right hand moving to the back of the rosette's head._

'Kami-sama, I'm about to cum—wait, Sakura-chan didn't spend the night yesterday!'_ Panicking about who might be giving him head Naruto sat up quickly in his bed, his hand gripping the intruder's hair to hold them in place while he reached for the kunai he kept hidden behind his headboard._

_The person cringed in the middle of pulling back on his dick, following the direction their hair was being pulled, inadvertently shoving him further into their mouth, down their throat. The tightness and spasms that followed as a foreign solid object was forced down the orifice forced him over the edge, ejaculating down the woman's throat._

'In this fucked up situation, please, at least, be a woman...'_ he mentally begged in shame. Once he had come down from his climax induced trance Naruto felt shame and dread wash over his mind, overweighing his sense of frustration at being sexually assaulted. _'How am I supposed to explain to Sakura-chan that someone broke into my house and gave me head? How could I enjoy it?'_ He thought, ignoring the coughs coming from the intruder after he released his grip on her hair. His frustration at himself quickly mixed with his anger at the trespasser._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing—Sakura-chan?" he blinked a few times to ascertain that it was really his mate lying between his legs. The rosette coughed a few more times, glaring at him._

_"Dammit, Naruto, I told you I don't want to deepthroat!" she shouted between her coughs. She had barely relaxed her gag reflex in time and even then she had not enjoyed the unpleasant sensation of Naruto's large cock lodged down her throat, shooting rope after rope of cum down her esophagus._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I panicked. I thought some stranger had snuck in! I wouldn't have done that it I had known it was you." He apologized, moving close enough that he could pull his lover onto his lap. She allowed him to while still glaring at him softly._

_"So Because you thought I was an intruder you decided to shove your dick down my throat?" Sakura questioned, staring at him harshly. Naruto chuckled nervously._

_"No, that was by accident. I was reaching for my kunai, you were the one that moved forward."_

_"You almost pulled out some of my hair!" Sakura exclaimed, making Naruto wince. She had yelled from her position in his lap, too close to his ear. "Sorry."_

_Naruto smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sakura's temple. "No, I'm sorry. Admittedly, that wasn't the best way to react to that situation." he leaned down to kiss and nip her neck, drawing a small appreciative moan from his mate. "That was a great way of waking up, though, now that I think about it."_

_"Hmm... I'll bet." Sakura responded, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access to the skin of her neck. Immediately the blond pulled her closer by wrapping his left arm around her, bringer her close enough to let him reach her neck easier. "Oh... Naruto."_

_The blue-eyed teen pulled back, taking a second to admire the new hickey he'd given Sakura, and inhaled a scent that sent his mind into a frenzy._

_The next thing the pink haired girl knew she was on her left side, Naruto lying behind her. "Kami-sama, Sakura-chan, I can't help myself when you get this wet." his hand slipped inside her shorts and panties, middle and ring fingers entering her womanhood, eliciting a gasp from the rosette. "Tell me, Sakura-chan," she moaned when he spread his fingers apart inside of her, "did you get wet before or after I woke up?"_

_"You kn—Nngh!" Her response was interrupted when she mewled in pleasure, a result of him crooking his fingers inside of her, rubbing along her Gräfenberg spot._

_"Answer me, Sakura-chan." his thumb began to tease her clitoris, circling before pressing down on it and then rubbing from side to side. "Did you get horny from me giving you a hickey," he buried his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, breath tickling her before his tongue slid out, gliding over the aforementioned mark, "or when you were sucking on my cock?"_

_"N-Naruto, you're going to m-make me cum!" All that managed to do was increase his ministrations, burying his fingers in as far as he could before pinching her clit with his thumb and index finger. Right when she was about to dive over the edge, when she was on the cusp of her orgasm, he stopped._

_Sakura didn't have to turn to know he had a smug grin plastered on his face. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to beg him to give her the release she was still so close to._

_"Bastard." she whispered, though he still managed to hear it. He leaned in closer._

_"What was that, Sakura-chan?" he breathed in her ear before turning his head slightly, waiting for her response, his erection, sticking out through the hole in his boxers, pressing against her spandex covered ass. The initial contact incited a groan from both teens lying on the bed._

_"Please, Naruto, stop teasing me." Sakura pleaded, grinding her ass against Naruto's erection, making him groan. "It's safe today, so that means you can cum inside my tight, hot, wet pussy; just fuck me already!"_

_That was all Naruto needed to hear. He forced Sakura's skin tight spandex shorts down just enough to expose her glistening sex, while at the same time flipping her skirt up, before he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust all the way in, ripping a moan of satisfaction from her mouth. He wasted no time before he pulled back, catching a glimpse of his cock covered in Sakura's vaginal fluids, before thrusting forward, pulling her hips against him to increase the force of his penetrations._

_"Ugh! Ngh! Yes! Ugh—fuck me, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, unable to really participate due to the fact that Naruto was gripping her waist, controlling her movements, but that didn't decrease the pleasure she was receiving in the least._

_Her orgasm built quickly and she cried out as it washed over her body. After she calmed down, she reached her right arm behind her to rest it on his hip as she turned to look at him. Their eyes locked—apparently he'd been watching her face as she came—and he leaned forwards to rest his chin on her shoulder, his pace decreasing slightly but the force of his thrusts continued to rip moans from his lover's throat._

_"Ungh... It feels so good inside of you, Sakura-chan." Naruto breathed out, moving his hands on her waist to wrap around her stomach while he pushed his cock inside her to the hilt and stayed there. "Are you squeezing me?"_

_"No." Sakura hummed, focusing on how great—magnificent it felt to have Naruto's thick, long, throbbing cock inside of her, twitching every time her own muscles quivered around him. "Why?"_

_Naruto was quiet for a second before he moved his right hand to cover hers, moving it to rest over her abdomen, over her womb. "I dunno, you just feel tighter than usual." he admitted before he pulled his hips back slowly and thrust back in gently but deeply._

_"Mm. That feels nice." Sakura whispered, moving her hips a few inches further when he would pull back, his tip just barely staying inside of her, and grinding against him when he buried himself inside of her. "What are you doing?" she asked lazily when she felt his hand leave hers and lift her shirt._

_He merely grinned before lifting her shirt up over her breasts, exposing the palm-sized mounds that he loved so much. She hadn't worn a bra, she barely ever did anymore, and her hard nipples immediately fell prey to his expert fingers._

_"St-stop." Sakura cried when he began pinching and tweaking the sensitive nubs. Her breasts were barely touched, compared to the attention Naruto usually paid her pussy, but that didn't mean he didn't know what to do to make her chest feel good. She just felt very self-conscious about her bust; it was the one thing she still felt shy about._

_"No, I don't think so, Sakura-chan." Naruto murmured against her ear, his thrusts beginning to increase in speed as the aftereffects of her orgasm finally faded away._

_He surprised her when he moved them so that she was lying on her stomach while he was on top of her. The position was enjoyable, but due to her spandex shorts they were denied the necessary access to fully enjoy it. He bent his knees on his bed just outside hers and lifted himself so that he was kneeling, pulling her ass up into the air with him because he'd be damned if he pulled out before he came knowing it was a safe day._

_Sakura found her face buried in Naruto's mattress with her ass in the air; a rather uncomfortable position but she knew what he was doing. As if on cue, she felt his hands grip her hips before he pulled back and slammed his hips into her, ripping a scream of pleasure from her mouth, which was luckily absorbed by the bed. He gave her no time to think as he pounded into her from behind, her shorts around her thighs preventing her from spreading her legs._

_Naruto loved to fuck Sakura in her spandex shorts for many reasons. For one, he had fantasized to her in those shorts so often as a Genin, and during his travels, that it had become his major turn on; similar to how Jiraiya had a fetish for women with large breasts wearing heels. They had always hugged her ass perfectly, beautifully; even when they'd been at the academy he'd found himself stating at her ass before he even knew why. Another reason was that it kept her thighs pressed together, increasing the tightness of her pussy around his dick, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Though Sakura had often expressed her frustration with his fetish since she liked to wrap her legs around his waist and he didn't always take her from behind when he left them on. Another reason was that Sakura was the only woman he knew that wore skintight spandex shorts, so whenever he saw them in a store his mind instantly associated her with them. He'd had to buy her so many replacement shorts after all the times that he had ripped a hole in the crotch of her shorts in his impatience to fuck the pink-haired beauty that he doubted she even owned a pair that was older than a month anymore. And she probably never would again._

_"Oh, fuck!" Sakura shouted, bringing the blond out of his musings. Though he'd been lost in his thoughts, his body appeared to have memorized the back and forth motions he used to fuck the rosette writhing under him. "Ugh! I'm—ah, _fuck_! I'm cumming, Naruto!"_

_Just as she'd announced Naruto felt her inner muscles spasm around him in the unmistakable sensation of her orgasm, making him grunt. He himself was pretty close, and the feeling of her pussy trying to coax his sperm out of him almost pushed him over the edge. Somehow he managed to hold his orgasm back and continued to pound into Sakura, who was trying to bury her face into his mattress._

_"Come on, Sakura-chan, I'm almost there." Naruto grunted, grabbing her arms to pull her up when she shook her head._

_"Gah! N-No more, Narut—Ohh! Nngh! Mmgh! A-ahh!" her protests dissolved into nothing but moans and mewls, the pleasure too much for her to form a coherent thought anymore. He'd essentially fucked her senseless._

_Though the thought brought a proud grin to his face, and a feeling of pride to his chest—as far as he knew he was the only one of his age group that got to fuck the shit out of their girlfriend on a daily basis, though the fact that she was a borderline nymphomaniac (A fuck-me-Narutomaniac, where someone named Haruno Sakura couldn't get enough of someone named Uzumaki Naruto, if you will.) clearly had something to do with that—Naruto decided to give her a small break._

_With one final thrust he allowed them to collapse onto his bed, turning them back on their left side, allowing Sakura to catch her breath and regain her senses while he pumped into her slowly from behind, eliciting a few soft mewls._

_It felt fantastic but_, in his opinion_, it didn't compared to the pleasure he got from pounding and slamming into her. He loved to hear Sakura's screams of pleasure, they served to feed not only his enthusiasm to fuck her but also his ego; especially ever since they'd met Sasuke's replacement, Sai, who found talking about his, supposedly small, penis fascinating._

_Again Naruto lifted Sakura's shirt to expose her breasts, the perfect globes bouncing slightly after each of his inward thrusts. Unfortunately after every few thrusts her shirt would fall back over her bust, concealing the small cute light pink areolae, forcing him to pull the loose red vest back up._

_Sakura, having regained her right mind a couple minutes ago, rolled her eyes at her lover's actions. She had no idea why he found her breasts so fascinating. In her mind they were too small. She often wished she had breasts like Anko's or at least like Ino. The Tokubetsu Jōnin's bust was the ideal size that most men desired while still being firm enough to support themselves, unlike her mentor's or the Hyuuga heiress', and Ino had breasts that were perfectly proportioned to her figure._

'I've seen men with manboobs bigger than mine.'_ Sakura thought, frowning. The tan hand that pushed her shirt up again snapped her out of her train of thought, reminding her of the blond struggling to keep her breasts exposed to his eyes. The next time Naruto pushed her shirt up she bit down on it, surprising him when she almost bit his finger. He smiled at her and moved his hand to massage the bouncing flesh, earning him a moan from the rosette for his actions. _'As long as Naruto likes them, I guess they're okay.'

_"Nnph! Mmph! Shoh _ghud_..." Sakura spoke around the material of her shirt, soaked in her saliva. "Gnuh! Dunt shtop, ahm closh!"_

_"Heh. Me too, Sakura-chan." Naruto panted, his pace increasing as he neared his ejaculation. "You said I could come inside you, right?"_

_"Nnph! Fuh, ye-yesh! Go ahead, cum inshide me, Narudoh!" she was so close, just a few more thrusts and she wouldn't be able to hold her climax back, but she wanted to her mind clear enough to relish the feeling of him releasing inside of her, and she wouldn't be able to do that once her orgasm began. "Giff it chu me, Narudoh! Cum inshide me! Hi vant chu veel hyu cummihng inshide me!"_

_"Kami-sama, Sakura-chan, I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Nnph! Yesh! Giff it chu me, Narudoh! Fill my pushy!"_

_Naruto was not one to deny his mate something she so clearly wanted. With one last thrust he buried himself inside of her, trying to push himself in impossibly deep as he emptied himself deep inside of Sakura's cunt, while he buried his face in the crook of her neck, half-listening to her soft moans as her own climax washed over her._

_Sakura tried to keep her orgasm at bay as long as she could, trying to focus on the feeling of her lover erupting inside of her, his warm semen filling her, spilling into her womb, but she was overcome by the sensation, and the erotic thoughts associated with him releasing inside of her._

_For the third time that morning, the muscles of Sakura's vagina convulsed around Naruto's cock, finally succeeding in their task. Her muscles rippled around him, attempting to milk him of every last drop of his release. The sensation while he was in his current state of oversensitivity was, while slightly arduous, heavenly and Naruto couldn't help but tighten his hold on his mate nor could he prevent the low purring sound that was emanating from his throat._

_"Naruto, are you purring?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow arched as she stared at his face on her shoulder. The blond didn't appear to have heard her, so she leaned her head to place her ear on the side of his face. "You are! I knew it. You were purring last week when we visited my relatives, too, weren't you?"_

_"Don't tell anyone, Sakura-chan?" he wasn't so much asking or pleading, or even demanding, as much as he was requesting. "I don't know why, but a few weeks ago I started purring when I'm relaxed or content."_

_"Is it because of the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked, imagining the giant, fearsome chakra beast purring like her mate. Naruto shrugged._

_"I've never heard it purr, but maybe." he replied, nuzzling his cheek against hers, his purring never ceasing. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Naruto rolled off, his now flaccid dick slipping out of Sakura's drenched sex._

_"Come on, Sakura-chan, I have the whole day planned out." Naruto spoke, patting Sakura's naked butt._

_"Hold on, just let me rest for a little while longer." Sakura murmured drowsily. Naruto shook his head, chuckling, before he gave Sakura behind a light, playful spank._

_"Don't fall asleep, Koi." Naruto said before he stood up and left the room. He returned a couple minutes later, showered, catching sight of how Sakura looked as she lay on his bed._

_She was still on her side, her spandex shorts resting on her upper thighs, just under her firm ass, and he could see the white side-tie string thong she was wearing just a few centimeters higher than her shorts. Her light gray open slit skirt was bunched up around her mid-back. She still had her right leg raised up, pressed closer to her chest, letting him see the abused lips of her vagina; the swollen lips of her outer labia glistening with the evidence of their lovemaking, his cum beginning to leak out between the lips of her inner labia. Her shirt was tucked under her chin, letting him see her perfect breasts, rising and falling with her slow breaths. Her nipples, though not as hard as when he was teasing them, were still puckered nicely due to the crisp morning air. Her hair was pushed behind her ear, letting him see the tired but content smile on her face, still slightly flushed. The fact that she had never removed her shoes, those thigh-high leather, heeled sandals, made her look absolutely ravishing._

_The only thought Naruto had was, _'Kami-sama, she's beautiful.' _She really was, if all the attention she received from the men of the village, and the one marriage proposal she had received from a politician, were any indication. "Sakura-chan, get up." he called as he began to get dressed. The rosette groaned in protest. "Come on, I spent a long time planning today out."_

_Sakura sighed. "Alright." She reached her hand behind her bum to try to scoop some of Naruto's cum that had leaked out, to prevent it from staining the bed. Well, any more than they already had. Deciding to give up on a losing battle, she sighed again. "Lay out some clothes for me, Hun? I'm going to take a quick shower."_

_Naruto nodded absentmindedly, having been entranced with watching Sakura try to keep his seed inside of her. It didn't matter that she was only doing it to prevent making a bigger mess; to him it looked incredibly erotic. He didn't know why but he had always found the thought of his pink haired vixen carrying his essence inside of her, the few times she allowed him to fill her with his cum, provoked a feeling of possession over her inside him. As if she was walking around proclaiming to the world that she was his, that he owned her; body and soul. He wasn't sure why he thought along those lines, but he also didn't particularly care._

_Besides, now that he knew it was safe for them, he figured he'd be able to give the rosette more of his seed before the day was over, especially with what he had already planned for her._

_Unknown to him Sakura thought similarly about the matter, frowning slightly as she stepped out of the shower, disappointed with the fact that her lover's cum had been washed out of her, before sighing, hoping that there would be time in Naruto's schedule to at least fit in a quickie and get another helping of his cum inside her._

_"Ready, Uzumaki-chan?" Naruto asked after Sakura finished dressing in a clean set of her standard outfit, he himself wearing his own usual attire. The rosette smiled at him, nodding. "Then let's go."_

* * *

><p><em>It was already four in the afternoon and Sakura could honestly say that thus far Naruto had successfully created the most romantic day for their anniversary.<em>

_He'd taken her to her favorite sweets spot for a quick snack, since it had been too late to get a real breakfast, before leading her around the village to key places, like the academy—carefully monitored by Iruka, of course—and training ground seven, where he had shadow clones waiting, transformed to look exactly how they had at the time of the memory he was recreating for her._

_He recreated when they first met, a few—(though he insisted that out of the numerous occasions the ones he showed were the most vivid in his mind)—times when she was kind to him in their youth, stating how each of those moments deepened the crush he had for her, their bonding moments in team seven, including those with Sasuke—(he squeezed her hand when she would become slightly sad, missing the days when they were all happy)—eventually getting to the fight with Gaara, and then the day when she found out it was he who saved her from the berserk Suna nin, whom they would later befriend, and decided to accept his lunch date request, where the memories turned from showing them the growth of their friendship to the steady growth of their love._

_At that point he stopped them, taking them to a lunch break, ignoring her pouts and whines of protest for leading her away when the best parts where coming. He took her to Ichiraku's, not receiving a single complaint over his decision to take them to the ramen stand with how eager the pink-haired girl was to return to their date._

_And then she saw the real reason he chose to treat her to ramen. Their first date was in the ramen stand, and while they ate their lunch, two disguised shadow clones ate alongside them, reenacting their first date down to every roll of the pinkette's eyes. A little stalker-ish, she'd teased, but romantic nonetheless._

_After lunch they resumed where they left off, skipping to a scene from their fifth date, where thirteen year old Sakura gave Naruto his first—appreciated—kiss. Then came the scene when Naruto was in the hospital, after giving his all to bring back their rogue teammate, with Sakura weeping at his pain, both physical and emotional, before proclaiming she would learn Medical Jutsu from Tsunade so she could protect him and help bring Sasuke back, for him_—_(I thought you were asleep!" she'd accused, blushing furiously.). After that there weren't many more memories to share, he had only stayed in Konoha for four more months before he left to train._

_They watched a few more scenes from after he returned, but seeing as how, since the day he came back, they barely spent enough time outside of having sex to create overly romantic moments anymore, and he wasn't about to make his shadow clones fuck eachother since making them kiss was already uncomfortable enough, they quickly caught up to the present. _

_There were a few moments, like when Sakura learned of his status as a Jinchiruuki and assured him that it didn't alter her feelings for him in the slightest; an amusing scene from when Sakura heard Sai call Naruto 'Dickless' for the first time, resulting in the rosette not even attempting to restrain her moans of pleasure that night(presented from Sai's side of the wall, making her blush at her actions) and later the aftereffects of his four-tailed rampage, where Yamato's words encouraged the rosette to admit the depths of her feelings, resulting in their first 'I love you's. Then the time when, after his first Rasenshuriken injured him, she fed him ramen at the small stand, interrupted by a clueless but easier to stand Sai, resulting in them staying behind after their teammates left and Sakura initiating their first of many to come Public Genjutsu Sex sessions, which the clones refused to reenact much to the original's relief.  
><em>

_Currently, they were back at his apartment, sitting on his old but comfy couch, just relishing in a moment of silent relaxation; Sakura laying her head on his left shoulder with his left arm draped over her shoulders._

_"So how do you like my anniversary present so far?" Naruto asked, shifting his gaze to watch Sakura's face. The pink haired girl smiled a lovely satisfied smile._

_"It was wonderful, Naruto. How did you come up with it?" she was honestly curious; he wasn't known for having the brightest ideas, and the ones that were, were few and far apart. But nothing he'd ever done had been as romantic as today's._

_"I was trying to think of something that would let me express our relationship, and while I was thinking of everything we've gone been through to find a start, I noticed that just reliving the memories was fun. At first I was going to have us participate in the reenactments, but I figured that we might not be able to get through certain scenes without ripping each other's clothes off, so I chose to use Kage Bunshin to do it." he finished and turned to look at Sakura, green eyes staring back at him lovingly._

_"I'm actually glad there weren't any interruptions; that was a wonderful present, Naruto." Sakura said, leaning over to give Naruto a chaste kiss. The blond smiled, taking hold of Sakura left hand with his right._

_"Our relationship is an adventure, Sakura-chan; one that is fun to experience, and even better to look back on. Whether we're seventeen or seventy: so long as you'll have me, I'll love you unconditionally." Naruto spoke, not missing the amused smile that spread on Sakura's face._

_"You just named a condition right there, Naruto." the rosette giggled, further amused by his comically confused expression. "But I get what you're trying to say, and I reiterate it." He raised an eyebrow at that. "That means I feel the same, Koi." she explained, dabbing the tip of his nose with her index finger._

_Naruto glanced at the offending digit cutely before his gaze shifted to Sakura's face when she giggled. Sakura moved her hand behind Naruto's head to play with the hairs on his neck before pulling him down to plant a kiss on his lips. The blond quickly assumed the lead, slipping his tongue inside her parted lips to explore her mouth, eliciting a pleasured moan from the rosette. Things quickly became heated as Sakura shifted on the couch, moving to lay down with Naruto laying between her legs on top of her._

_Naruto pulled back when Sakura began to grind her pelvis against his, her legs wrapped around his waist, preventing him from separating from her completely. "Hold on, Sakura-chan. Let's go to the bedroom so I can give you the second part of your anniversary present." Naruto ground out, trying to hold himself back from just ripping her shorts off and taking her there on the couch._

_"There's more?" Sakura questioned, sitting up slightly, unwrapping one of her legs while the other one remained, tightening around him when he tried to get off. "Carry me?" she requested, squealing lightly when he stood up, wrapping her arms and legs around him once more._

_Once in the bedroom Naruto sat down on the edge of his bed, the momentum causing Sakura's groin to impact against his own, making her moan._

_"So what's the second part?" Sakura asked, wanting to get the unwrapping done so they could resume where they left off. The blond merely smirked mischievously,_

_"You'll see." was all he said before he covered her mouth with his, re-initiating their make-out session from the living room._

_Sakura, though now thoroughly intrigued with what he had planned, immediately responded to his kiss, whimpering softly when he pulled back, tugging her lower lip softly, before gasping as he gripped her ass and thrust his arousal against her covered core, his breath tickling her skin when he buried his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder._

_They continued in that fashion, Naruto panting against Sakura's neck as she ground her hips against his, occasionally using his hands on her hips to thrust her down on him roughly, eliciting mewls of pleasure that only drove him to repeat his actions more frequently._

_"Nn—ahh! Naruto, I want you..." Sakura panted, the burning inside her core becoming too much and wanting to feel him inside her. Naruto tilted his head up to nibble on her ear._

_"What do you want me to do, Sakura-chan?" he teased, his hot breath tickling her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, adding fuel to the fire burning inside of her._

_"St-Stop—"_

_"You want me to stop?"_

_"N-No—Nngh!"_

_"No? Make up your mind, Sakura-chan." he continued his teasing, enjoying how flustered the pink-haired girl on his lap was getting. She surprised him when she pushed him down on his bed, shrugging her shirt off with one arm while holding him down with the other one. "Sakura." He growled out; he didn't particularly like being dominated._

_Sakura simply smiled sultrily before sliding a hand under his shirt. "I can only take so much teasing, Naruto." she purred, pushing his shirt up in the front, her finger nails trailing against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. "You don't mind, do you?"_

_The question wasn't a part of her teasing, but a necessity. Naruto greatly disliked being dominated. He could handle submitting in advance, but something in his nature just didn't _allow_ him to be overpowered. So unless Sakura actually wanted the rougher sex involved with her sudden attempts to assert any kind of dominance, she had to ask him to allow her; to give him some sense of control._

_When Naruto did nothing but place his hands on her hips she knew he had been placated._

_Sakura finished lifting his shirt over his head before leaning down to press her chest against his. His hands on her waist began running along her back, creating goosebumps. She shivered before flipping them, loving the way his weight felt on top of her, and pushing him back slightly, just enough to begin slipping her skirt, shorts and panties off all at once. She slid them down to her knees before she couldn't continue, forcing Naruto, who'd had removed his own clothing, to finish the task, though he briefly contemplated leaving them on for a second, Sakura stroking his length in her hand as he did._

_Once the clothing was off Sakura pulled Naruto down, wasting no time in lining him up with her opening, her legs wrapping around his waist. When she tried to pull him in, however, the feeling of him penetrating her never came. She glanced at his face, confused until she saw his playful smile. Becoming impatient, she spoke, but that had been what he was waiting for._

_"Narut—OHH!" her whine was interrupted by the pleasured mewl she released when he rammed into her unexpectedly, fully embedding himself into her. She had thought he was going to tease her for a little while longer. "Y-You're so m-mean, Naruto."_

_"Why is that?" he breathed out, his hips never ceasing their slow rocking motion. Sakura was unable to respond for a second; fighting a losing battle to not give into her lust._

_"You treat me... as your own personal... Mm—sex toy." she groaned, gripping the bed sheets to keep from wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Naruto laughed. "Isn't it usually the other way around, Koi?" he asked in a way that made it sound like a rhetorical question. "Who always initiates challenges, or asks me to let her try something someone told her about?"_

_"You act like you've never—Ungh!—asked me to try something; n-need I remind you when you begged me to give anal a try?"_

_Naruto couldn't help the smirk that spread on his face at the memory. Sakura had quite enjoyed it, but her anus wasn't able to handle being abused as long as her vagina. She'd been sore for days and had swore to never let him do that again. Of course, there were times when she relented, but only when he promised to take it slow, and Uzumaki Naruto never broke a promise._

_"You're right." he admitted, surprising her. She looked up at him and yelped when he wrapped his arms around her to lift them up into a sitting position, with her on his lap, impaled on his length, her arms instantly around his neck. He crossed his fingers behind her back. "I'm about to try something right now."_

_Sakura's confusion was increased by the sudden burst of smoke behind her. Her confusion turned into shock when she felt a pair of hands encircle around her from behind, cupping her breast gently before kneading them. The only thing that stopped Sakura from elbowing whoever was behind her was the fact that Naruto's mark prevented anyone besides himself from touching her intimately. That and the fact that she figured the earlier burst of smoke must've been him summoning a Shadow Clone._

_"You said you wanted to try a Kage Bunshin threesome." Naruto murmured in her ear, gripping her hips as she continued to grind herself on him. "We'll start slow for now."_

_Right as he said that the clone behind Sakura trailed its hands down her side, the breath on her back letting her know that it was now kneeling behind her. Before she could ponder on what it was about to do she jerked on Naruto's lap as she felt it's tongue glide over her anus._

_Between the real Naruto and the clone they held her hips in place so that she couldn't escape the pink muscle invading her rear. Before long she felt something prodding her second hole, and despite her best efforts the clone's finger entered her. The feeling was strange, she had never had anything back there while Naruto was using her pussy, and she soon became accustomed to the digit twisting and pumping into her slowly, going in when Naruto would pull out and vice-versa._

_Naruto reached one hand to massage her breast, the other hand moving to rest in the middle of her rump, pulling her down on him, while the clone moved it's free hand to reach around and tease her clitoris, allowing her to see the feminine hand._

'An Oiroke clone.'_ she thought before the sensation of having so much of her body pleasured at once became too much for her and she came. Her orgasm only intensified when she felt Naruto cum inside of her, his warmth spreading throughout her body._

_Naruto, panting, pulling himself out of Sakura, who seemed to be struggling to make sense of what had just happened. He couldn't help but share a mischievous grin with his clone, turned back to normal; she hadn't seen anything yet._

_Naruto's clone pulled Sakura's hips with it as it moved back on the bed. When it had reached a good distance it raised her ass into the air before guiding it's cock to her entrance, rubbing the throbbing appendage along the lips of her inner labia before pushing in._

_Sakura was still experiencing small aftershocks from her orgasm and allowed the two blonds to move her around, thinking they were going to lay her down on the bed to let her rest. So when she felt her ass raised into the air she turned to protest but all that came out was a moan, her still over-sensitized flesh betraying her._

_Naruto watched the rosette as she fought to hold back some of her moans with a smile. Deep down he had to fight down his instinct to stop his clone, even if it was a carbon copy of himself. But this was his present for her, and he would receive the memory of every sensation from his clone once it was done._

'That's going to be much more pleasant than the memories of my clones kissing.'_ he mused as Sakura began giving into the pleasure, allowing every pleasured moan, groan and mewl out. The sight and sounds served to give him a second wind and he figured she wouldn't mind if he put her pretty little mouth to work._

_"Enjoying yourself, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, tipping her chin up to look at him. Lust filled green eyes answered him making him chuckle. "Think you can help me feel good too or do I have to wait for another turn?" he teased._

_Even through the haze that was currently her mind Sakura knew what the blond was asking. She tried to take him in her mouth but the way her body was rocking back and forth made the task difficult. After the fourth time that she missed, tired of Naruto's chuckling, her hand flew into the air and with the speed and precision of her training she grabbed onto the shaft of Naruto's penis in a strong grip. It was her turn to grin as he let out a slightly pleasured, slightly pained groan._

_She carefully guided his erect dick between her lips, having figured out that the clone had been intentionally slamming into her harder than usual on each of her previous attempts._

_Once past her lips she closed her mouth around the crown and gave him a light suck. She was rewarded by a low groan, his hand moving to the top of her head, fingers slipping through her hair. He didn't have to put any pressure on her head for her to know what he wanted._

_Sakura's mouth descended on his length, taking the first three inches before pulling back and returning, taking more and more each time until she had just over five inches in her mouth. He was hitting the back of her throat and he knew she wasn't going to go any further than that. Not that it mattered, Sakura had become so good at cocksucking that he had long since stopped having a thought about asking her to learn to deepthroat him anymore. They had tried it a few times but Sakura didn't like it and if she didn't enjoy it he wasn't going to pressure her into doing it anymore._

_Sakura had difficulty trying to focus on blowing Naruto with his clone slamming into her from behind. She guessed his clone thought similarly to the real one, not really liking the fact that she was sucking the real Naruto's cock as it fucked her. Not that she protested, the clone was really giving his all into fucking her and she could no longer contain her moans._

_"Mmph! Mmph! Mngh! Mmph!"_

_"Kami-sama, Sakura, that feels too good..."_

_"Hmph! Mngh! Mmph! Mmnn!"_

_"You like sucking cock while getting pounded, eh? Your pussy is getting tighter every second."_

_"That true, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Mm-Hmph! Mm! Mmph!"_

_The intensity of her moans around his cock in her mouth was sending vibrations stronger than anything Naruto had ever felt and he knew if she continued he would cum in her mouth in no time. But as tempting as that was—to cum in her pretty little mouth, her plump lips struggling to remain sealed around the dick between them as she swallowed—he still wanted to try something else._

_He was about to order his clone to turn the pink haired beauty between then on her back when the clone groaned out it's release and slammed it's hips one last time into the rosette's ass, gripping her waist as it emptied everything it had deep into the flesh convulsing around it. He hadn't even noticed the difference between moans as Sakura's orgasm hit, as strong her moans had already been._

_"Dammit." Naruto muttered as he dispelled his clone, ready to create another clone to help him with the next part of his plan when the dispelled clone's memories flooded into his mind, pushing him over the edge._

'Damn she was tight!'_ he thought as he came into Sakura's mouth, the rosette swallowing each spurt as it came. Once he was done she sucked him until he was too limp to remain in her mouth, much to his dismay as her talented mouth was too much for his oversensitive meatus._

_"Are-Are we done?" Sakura questioned, a hint of hope in her voice eliciting a grin from Naruto._

_"Well, I had something else planned," he chuckled when he saw a flash of panic and distress in her eyes, "but I guess I can save it for another day." the same two emotions flashed in Sakura's green eyes. "Why; didn't you like your present?"_

_"No, I did but I don't think I can handle any more." she admitted, shifting to lie on her side. "I see why you weren't so eager for one when I offered it."_

_Naruto laughed again, moving to hug Sakura from behind. "I didn't except not just because of that, but because if I had to pick a fantasy, it'd be for you to let me do anything I want to you for a day."_

_"What do you mean?" Sakura inquired, noting absentmindedly that it didn't feel like she had three doses of Naruto's cum inside of her. The clone's must have dispelled along with it. "Are you going to shove your dick down my throat or try to fuck my ass roughly?"_

_"No, I want to pleasure you and give you countless orgasms. I love the way you look when you cum, Sakura-chan. It's so erotic." he answered, running the pads of his finger along her smooth, toned stomach. "So to answer your question; no, I wouldn't fuck you with reckless abandon. I'd make sweet, sweet love to you all day. Slow and sensual, just how you like."_

_"Hm... That doesn't sound like a bad idea." she turned in his arms to look at him. "I might let you one day. It would only be fair, you let me try out my fantasy."_

_"And was it as good as you thought?"_

_"Better." Sakura answered truthfully, giving him a peck on his nose, then on the lips. Even though she had always imagined being taken by dozens of Naruto clones for hours on end, she now knew that not only could she probably not handle it, she would probably end up in a sex induced coma. "But I think this is going under the same category as anal; enjoyable but not something I can handle more than once in a blue moon."_

* * *

><p>Since that day Sakura had been pondering how to fulfill Naruto's request. She had been thinking that she would dress up in a sexy outfit and be his sex slave for a day, but Ino—flustered and cursing her for having won the heart of Konoha's sex god—had come up with another idea.<p>

That was how Sakura found herself on Naruto's bed, arms tied to her side with her hands placed to look like she was grasping her ass. Her legs were bent so her thighs pressed against her chest, held by a rope connected to the ropes holding her arms together, tied in a way that they remained spread, allowing full access to her nether region but the ropes on her knees meant her shorts wouldn't be able to be slipped off—(meaning he had to either make a hole in them or slide them to mid thigh, keeping with his fetish, Ino had said as she tied Sakura up.). She wore her typical red vest but in her actual size, hugging her form perfectly, her breasts pushed up by the binding trick Ino had revealed to her. Her knee-high heeled ninja sandals were left on, adding to the allure.

All in all, Sakura looked like a sex offering, ready to be unwrapped by the blond in the doorway.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he stammered, the erotic image in front of him catching him off guard and setting his blood racing, like liquid fire in his veins. He hadn't had a taste of her body in days.

Sakura merely 'Mm'ed around the cloth tied around her head, preventing her from talking, drawing the blond's attention to the note between her lips.

Walking forward, Naruto took the note, an eyebrow raising at the slightly unfamiliar hand writing on it.

_Hey Naruto, Happy Birthday!_

_I see you've found Forehead's guilty pleasure! She just loves to get tied up in random places to see if you'll find her and take advantage of her._

_I'm just kidding, I tied her up to help her fulfill your fantasy of doing whatever you want to her (That is your fantasy, right? If forehead lied about that I'm going to be really mad! If it is, this present comes from both of us!) Give it to her good, stud!_

_Love, Ino_

_P.S. Flip this note around, I wrote it on the back of Forehead's boring love note ;p And try to finish up before 8 we're throwing a surprise party for you outside Ichiraku's!_

Chuckling, Naruto flipped the note around to be greeted by the familiar fancy handwriting that belonged to his mate.

_Happy Birthday, Naruto._

_You made my fantasy come true so I'm making yours come true._

_I'm sorry for what I said last week. I have never once regretted accepting your date request so long ago, or your love. I love you. More than I can ever put on paper or express in words._

_Love, Sakura (Your Uzumaki-chan)_

Naruto glanced up at Sakura, his eyes glossy with tears threatening to spill. The fight was gone from his mind. All that mattered to him was the girl he loved laying on his bed, waiting for him to do what he pleased to her. Wiping his eyes with his finger he reached to remove the cloth from Sakura's mouth. As soon as it was gone Sakura spoke.

"I meant everything I wro—Mm..." her sentence was cut off by Naruto pressing his lips to hers, kissing her so hard her head snapped back from the force.

When he pulled back he was smiling. "I only took this off to dismiss any fears you may have, Koi. It wasn't our first fight, and I'm pretty sure it won't be our last. I'm putting it back now." Just as he declared he moved the cloth back into her mouth, ignoring her protests. "After all, you're my willing sex slave for the day, no?"

Sakura couldn't do anything besides turn her head, a cute blush on her face.

"Kami-sama, Sakura-chan. What's with these ropes? You look sexy as hell." Naruto said, not missing the way Sakura's blush intensified. "Now where should I start?" He moved to sit behind her, pulling her back against his chest, and, after taking a second to make sure none of the ropes were tied too tight, nuzzled his face into her neck, his light stubble scratching her skin pleasantly.

His hands on her sides trailed up, the backs of his nails ghosting across the exposed skin on her side sending shivers of anticipation throughout her body.

"Why do you wear loose shirts, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, forgetting that she was incapable of speech at the moment. When he remembered he let out a sheepish laugh. "Maybe I should remove your gag; it'll be kinda boring if I'm the only one talking."

Once he had the cloth untied he let his hands resume their wandering. He moved to cup her breasts over her shirt and pushed them up before releasing them. He moved to tease her nipples through the material, circling the nubs with the pads of his middle fingers before cupping them, squeezing them gently.

Sakura was forced to endure his torture, unable to participate herself. She did notice however that whenever she would moan out his name he would do something different.

"Mn... Naruto..." she whispered, tilting her head back to rest it on his right shoulder when he pinched her nipples through her shirt. The blond smiled against the skin of her neck before he moved his left hand to her chin to tilt her head in his direction.

His lips pressed against hers softly and Sakura opened her mouth the moment his tongue slipped out. A pleasant coincidence. As she lost herself in the movements of his mouth, his right hand moved to pull the zipper of her shirt down, lowering it just enough for him to have access to the globes of flesh he had been teasing, the nubs hardening further when presented to the cool air.

She moaned into his mouth when he moved to knead her left breast with his free hand; the rough underside of his palms creating a wonderfully pleasant sensation as it dragged over her taut nipple. His hand pulled back so he could offer her other breast the same treatment, alternating between the two while keeping her lips covered by his, her moans reverberating in his mouth.

He removed his hand from her chin to aid its counterpart in its mission. Cupping a soft breast in each hand, he switched between massaging and kneading them, occasionally giving them a rough squeeze. He had been avoiding stimulation her nipples for a while now, and when he received a pleasured moan when he accidentally flicked one of the nubs he figured he could spare a few moments to accommodate the protuberances.

At first he simply flicked them with his thumbs while he cupped the underside of her breasts, lifting the small mounds up. Then he switched to pinching the puckered flesh, always providing one with more attention than the other; whether by being rougher with one or by ignoring the other. He would roll them in between his fingers while he kneaded her breasts, amused by how it seemed Sakura was about to cum even though he hadn't even touched the lower part of her body.

_'We should fix that.'_ Naruto thought before his right hand began to make it's way down over her stomach, rubbing the toned muscles absentmindedly before finally continuing to its original destination. His fingers massaged her covered sex, mentally confirming what he had suspected. _'She's soaked.'_

True enough, Sakura's spandex shorts were soaked, and her underwear, if she was wearing any, certainly didn't fare any better.

He slid his finger along the imprint of her moist sex, feeling the lips quiver at his touch even through her shorts. Each time he would rub down, reaching the spot over her opening, he would press in slightly, just enough to make her moan into his mouth.

Sakura's breathing was becoming labored from the constant kissing. He doubted they had ever kissed for as long as they currently were. And he knew she wasn't going to pull back since she had to comply to anything he wanted for the day; so long as she thought he wanted to kiss she was going to kiss.

Suddenly the implications of what Sakura had agreed to do—to let him do—hit him. She was his willing sex slave for the day. He so long as he pleasured her, he could fuck her however he wanted.

With that knowledge, Naruto removed his hand from her covered sex to reach for his kunai pouch, pulling out one of the duller kunai he carried around while in the village. He used it to quickly make a hole in her shorts before discarding it beside them on the bed. When his fingers returned to their place over her core he found that she was wearing underwear, but judging from how easily he managed to push the garment aside, he guessed it was another one of her thongs.

The folds of her nether lips were smooth with the evidence of her arousal, and his middle finger slipped in without any resistance. He moved the digit in and out slowly, feeling just how wet she really was as her fluids slid down his finger, dripping off his knuckle and landing on his bed.

He continued his manipulations until it was too much for the pink haired girl and she came, her moans muffled by his mouth. Finally accomplishing his mission to have her climax while kissing her, Naruto broke the kiss, letting Sakura get some much needed air.

"Sakura, are you going to be able to handle all the orgasms I'm planning on giving you?" Naruto questioned, his finger circle the lips of her sex lazily. The rosette squirmed between his legs until he slipped it inside, rubbing the her upper wall where he had discovered the specific location of her G-spot. She arched against him, until he pulled out and resuming his lazy teasing. "Well?"

"I-I've been storing Chakra for days. Shishou is trying to teach me her Sōzō Saisei and while I c-can't really use it, I can concentrate it over a sm-small area... In this case my pu—ah! My pussy!" she explained despite Naruto's ministrations. Naruto was impressed, not by her being able to explain but by what she was learning.

"So where's your focal point?" he asked, pressing his thumb down over the nub of her clitoris. "Is it here?"

"Gah! _Naruto!_"

"I'm just curious, Sakura-chan." he murmured against her ear, his thumb nudging her clit softly while his middle finger penetrated her languidly.

"I-I don't have one." she admitted, wishing she could close her thighs around his hand. "I'm using a chakr—Ah!—st-storing seal."

"I see. So does that mean you won't get sore?" Naruto asked, his erection straining in his pants. If she answered affirmatively he was going to have to struggle to keep from removing every fabric on their bodies and throwing her on his bed.

"I shouldn't."

"I see. Well then." he reached for his kunai again and used it to cut the ropes holding her thighs to her chest. Discarding the tool on his bed he moved to allow Sakura to lay back, while he moved to kneel between her legs, pulling her to the very edge of his bed. "We'll test that out soon enough. For now, just relax."

He hadn't even finished talking when he used his fingers to enlarge the hole in her shorts, exposing her sex to his eyes. He pushed her light pink thong to the side before he lowered his mouth on her, his tongue slipping between the lips of her inner labia.

He had barely finished his lick before Sakura was keening on his bed. He had to hold her hips down with his hands, noticing that her hands on her ass were gripping her firm cheeks, serving to spread herself to him even more than she already was. It was an incredibly arousing sight.

Naruto maneuvered Sakura's legs to lift them over his shoulders, the girl not hesitating to wrap one leg around his head and press her thighs together around his head gently. Once that was done the blond resumed his second favorite hobby; eating Sakura's pussy, second only to fucking the tight passage.

_'Heh. I wonder how Kaka-sensei would've reacted if I had listed that as my hobby back when we first started. "I like fucking Sakura-chan, making her scream my name in pleasure and cumming inside of her mouth, pussy or ass. My hobbies are eating ramen and Sakura-chan's pussy. My dream for the future is to marry her and have many children, 'cause as much as we fuck there's no way we're having less than three."'_ he thought, chuckling as he imagined the Jōnin's probable reaction, his laughter creating pleasurable vibrations against Sakura's skin.

Naruto moved to lavish Sakura's clit with attention, circling the bundle of nerves before flicking his tongue over it, causing Sakura to release a loud shout of pleasure, only increased when he began pumping two fingers into her vagina, moving them slowly but deeply.

It didn't take long for Sakura to be overcome by an orgasm under Naruto's talented mouth. The orgasm rocked her body and the intensity of her shouts made Naruto glad he had learned how to make sound suppressing seals from his now late master. Figuring he needed a distraction from the dull ache in his chest Naruto continued his ministrations.

Forty minutes and three more orgasms later, Sakura was struggling to remember to breath. She actually let out a sigh of relief when Naruto back away from her to begin to shed his clothes. She took that time to focus some of her Chakra to relieve her pussy of some of the sensitivity and soreness that it had begun to develop, just from Naruto using his mouth.

Just as she finished her self-treatment, Naruto returned, climbing on the bed, pulling Sakura with him. They ended up kneeling on the bed, Naruto standing behind Sakura with his arms wrapped around her waist, his erection pressed against the crack of her ass.

"Time to get to the best part." he whispered, pushing his hips into her. "Or would you rather I keep using my mouth?"

"No!" Sakura answered immediately, surprising even herself. She barely knew what she had just denied. Then his question fully registered in her mind and she was glad she had answered correctly. "I-I mean, wouldn't you like to put it in?" she spoke seductively, trying to cover her apparent eagerness to move on from his oral torture—uh, pleasure.

To her relief Naruto seemed to have bought it. He bent down to settle his penis between her thighs, never releasing his embrace on her waist. He eased himself against her opening, taking pleasure in just rocking his hips back and forth, stroking his cock with her thighs.

"Squeeze your thighs, Sakura-chan." he ordered, groaning in appreciating when she did as told. The increased pressure pressed his shaft against her opening, rubbing against her clit with every pull of his hips.

They remained like that until Sakura began to feel the familiar effects of her lust reawakening; her core was on fire, muscles spasming with anticipation. She wanted to grab ahold of his cock and guide him to her entrance but her arms were still tied to her side, her hands kept palm down on her ass.

Naruto finally moved one of his hands down to play with her wet folds, his middle and ring fingers spreading the lips of her inner labia. "Feels like you're ready, no?"

"Yes..." Sakura felt herself being lowered until her face was on Naruto's mattress. Then she felt him shift around and she was pulled on his lap, his legs visible underneath her.

Before she could turn to look at him, he lowered her on his phallus, impaling her fully on his length. Once she had reached the point where their pelvises were touching, he released his grip on her hips.

"Ride me, Sakura-chan." was all he said when she turned to look at him through half lidded eyes.

_'Don't need to tell me twice.'_ she thought before she slowly lifted her hips a few inches and let them fall even slower. "Oh... My body wasn't made to be deprived of your cock for so long, Naruto..." she moaned, rolling her hips.

"Imagine how much it's going to suck when I leave to go train with the toads tomorrow." Naruto asked, enjoying the sight of Sakura, hands on her ass, lifting her hips to reveal his cock before lowering them, his cock disappearing inside of her so that the only thing he had to remind him he even had one was the exquisite feel of her muscles rippling around him.

Sakura let out a half mewl half whine. "You're leaving tomorrow? But I just got you back." she said making Naruto chuckle.

"I'll be back before you—Nngh—before you know it."

"But-but-but_—_"

"Don't worry yours off, Sakura-chan. Just use the vibrator Ino got you for your birthday; you know the one you stashed in the back of my closet."

"Its not the same, Naruto."

"You've used it? When?"

"When you were training on your Rasenshuriken." Sakura gasped out, trying to keep calm enough to respond against Naruto's suddenly rough thrusts. "Y-You were so busy training, you didn't have any time for me."

Naruto actually had to check his memory to confirm her explanation. He couldn't remember a day when he hadn't fucked the pink haired minx enjoying herself on his lap, apart from the last few.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy you and you had to resort to a toy." he was curious, though. "So what feels better?"

"Hmmn?" Sakura moaned, having difficulty understanding his question when her mind was as clouded as it was.

"What felt better?" Naruto repeated, moving his hands to grip her waist. "The piece of plastic," her pulled her down on him sharply, eliciting a pleasured gasp, "or my cock?" he continued to pull her down on him roughly. "Well, Sakura-chan?"

"Y-_You!_" Sakura shouted, the unmistakable sensation of an orgasm just a few more sharp thrusts away.

"Why?" he asked, holding her down, preventing her from raising her hips. "What makes me feel better?"

"_Naruto!_"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Please, I'm so _close_... Just a little more." she pleaded as she ground her hips into him, not even able to rub her own clit because of the damn rope. She was contemplating just using her monstrous strength to break free when she felt one of Naruto's thumbs encircle the entrance of her ass.

"Answer my question, Sakura-chan."

"You feel better because it's _your cock_, Naruto! You know when to fuck me hard and when to take it slow and I love to feel you cum inside me; no toy can do that! Now can you please let go of my hi—_Unngh!_"

Naruto had heard more than enough. In the blink of an eye he flipped them over, burying Sakura's face in his mattress while he lay on top of her. He secured his grip on her hips before pounding into her, paying heavy attention to her muffled screams of pleasure.

"Can I cum inside?" Naruto panted out, pushed to the edge by her admission. Sakura turned her head to the side to respond.

"I-If you want."

"I mean, is it safe?" She needed to hurry up with her response before he filled her fertile womb with his seed. _'Dammit, that thought just pushed me closer...'_

"Does it matter?" Sakura questioned, trying to hold off her own orgasm. If he was going to cum inside her she wanted to feel it.

"Well, yeah; kind o—"

"Naruto, the way I see it... we're going to have children eventually! What does it matter... if it's now or when we're twenty? If you want to cum inside me, _cum inside me!_"

Not being able to find a valid argument, Naruto reached one hand to pinch Sakura's clit softly, forcing her over the edge into her orgasm before pulling out and pumping himself to his release on her backside and hands.

Once they had calmed down Naruto collapsed on top of his mate, shifting his weight to avoid crushing her.

"I thought you were going to come inside?" Sakura murmured, feeling his semen on her ass and fingers, rubbing it into her skin absentmindedly. Naruto sighed against her shoulder.

"I was... but then I thought about what would happen if you got pregnant. And while I would love nothing more than to start a family with you, Sakura-chan," he began when he saw her shift her eyes away, probably thinking he was talking about the incident with Sasori, "I don't want to rob you of the chance to become the great Kunoichi who will surpass Ba-chan."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his explanation. "Thank you, Naruto. But as long as their your children I wouldn't mind becoming a stay at home mom. I'd be the first to be a mom and remain an active Kunoichi." she smiled brilliantly, letting Naruto see that she meant it.

"Well, you do have a second hole..." Naruto trailed off, grinning mischievously. "And we still have—what time is it?"

"Four twenty." Sakura replied after glancing at his clock.

"And the party at Ichiraku's is at eight. That gives us three hours and thirty-nine minutes to make up for the last few days. You up for it?"

"Only if you promise to not pull out of whatever hole you're using when you come." Sakura replied, wiggling her hand covered ass against Naruto's stirring member.

"Well, I never break a promise, do I?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shikamaru, I'll meet you guys there, I'm going to go see if Sakura's at Naruto's house!" Ino shouted to her teammates before heading towards the direction of her fellow blond's apartment.<p>

"Just make sure to knock! You know those two are always doing it whatever chance they get!" Shikamaru warned. Ino couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words.

_'Oh, I know they're probably fucking right now, but I'm not about to let their marathon sex ruin everyone's hard work on this party.'_ she reached the roof of Naruto's apartment complex and contemplated on whether to knock, and probably wait twenty minutes for one of them to open the door, or peak through the window and simply remind them. The answer seemed obvious.

Focusing some Chakra to the soles of her feet Ino walked down the side of the building until she could see in through Naruto's window. She almost lost her footing when she saw what was going on inside.

Inside the apartment she saw Sakura's pink hair bobbing between Naruto's legs, her back towards the window, letting Ino see her the abused holes of her pussy and ass, both leaking a copious amount of cum, meaning the blond shinobi she was sucking had cum more than a few times in each hole—and if what Sakura said about Naruto not ejaculating without bringing her to at least one orgasm was true then Sakura had probably had dozens of orgasms.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine, as well as a pang of jealousy and guilt. Jealousy for the fact that her friend had bagged the incarnation of a sex god, and guilt because she had, though only for a second, wondered if she could convince the blond, the love of her best friend's life, to give her one good lay.

Deciding that she better do what she came to do and leave, Ino tapped on the window. Sakura appeared to not have heard her, for her head never ceased its bobbing, but Naruto's gaze snapped to her immediately.

It looked like he said something to the rosette but she didn't make a move to acknowledge him any more than she had Ino's tap. Ino watched, transfixed, as Sakura sucked Naruto off for the next three minutes, the blond boy giving Ino an amused look that seemed to say, 'So much for her doing what I tell her to for a day,' though he didn't seem too broken up about it.

Finally, after what she guessed had been Naruto's climax with the way he gripped Sakura's pink hair, Sakura pulled back off of him. He spoke again and pointed towards the window. When Sakura turned she flushed bright red before pushing Naruto off the bed, out of view from Ino's eyes, before holding Naruto's pillow against her chest as she opened the window.

"I-Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura stammered, clearly embarrassed at being caught being so intimate with her boyfriend. It went to show that even though she became a nympho when around Naruto, she was still the same old Sakura who would blush when teased about being caught kissing when her libido wasn't making her drag the blond behind the bushes.

"J-Just stopped by to remind you about the party in about... ten minutes..." Ino answered, unable to tear her eyes off her friends face. Besides the fact that she could never look at Sakura the same again, there was a bit of Naruto's cum on her cheek and some more dribbling down her chin.

"Party? The party! Thanks Ino!" Sakura went to close the window when Ino spoke.

"Y-You have a little something... Everywhere..." If possible Sakura turned even redder before burying her face with her hands. "I'll see you at the party then."

With that Ino jumped back onto the roof, trying to calm her heart that was trying to beat its way out of her chest. It didn't help that Sakura had left the window open and she could hear the conversation happening inside.

"Naruto! Hurry up, we have ten minutes to get ready for your birthday party!" Sakura shouted, probably scurrying around the room to find something to wear.

"Aw, come on, Sakura-chan. We have ten minutes; just enough time for a quickie." Naruto suggested, reminding Ino about how Sakura always said Naruto could go on forever. Ino had always said that she was lucky to have a guy like that, but now Ino understood why Sakura always sounded exhausted when she would talk of Naruto's limitless sex drive.

"If I believed that you could actually cum in ten minutes I might say yes but you don't." Sakura squealed before everything went quiet. Right when Ino was about to leave, thinking they must've left the room, she heard Sakura moan. "Naruto, stop... We don't have time... _Mm_... Quit it... _Ohh_... _Fine!_ But let's take it to the shower."

When Ino finally heard the door shut she knew that not only had they left, but that the Uzumaki clan was going to grow exponentially just from Naruto and Sakura's efforts.

Ino had only one thought as she jumped away. Sakura may have snagged Konoha's resident sex god, but that was going to turn into a curse in and of itself soon enough. _'Heck, I'll be shocked if she doesn't get pregnant just from today.'_

* * *

><p>End?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: God damn... This started off as a simple birthday lemon for Naruto's birthday and it turned into this overly drawn out, entirely too long lemon. This has too many damn lemons! I think I officially have all the lemons out of my system, probably won't write another one for a long, <em>long_ time. or at least until I reach one in my actual stories. I don't know what the two fought over, exactly, but I don't really think it matters…  
><em>


End file.
